Blueberry's TMM truth or dare!
by AnimeAru
Summary: i'm bored and got the cast of tokyo mew mew in my house! my first truth-or-dare! please send in dares, but nothing over a K rating will be put in. please read! PS no yuri, yaoi, or twilight. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**ToD chappie 1  
This is my first truth or dare,  
I don't do dares over a K+ rating, and ill use your dares if they follow that rule. I'm accepting hosts/hostesses!**

**i dont own any of the characters or the show/manga!**

**Leave a description of yourself in your comment along with your dares/truths!  
**

A girl with pink hair that reaches her mid-back and ice blue eyes sits in the middle of a bedroom with light pink walls. She is wearing a blue halter top and capris. The floor is blue carpet, and all of the decorations in the room are either blue or hot pink. "Time to bring them in." she says, standing up. She snaps her fingers, and there is a poof of smoke. The cast of Tokyo mew mew now sits on the carpet.

Pai sits there with his nose in a book, Taruto is eating a bag full of candy drops (oh boy) and Kisshu is asleep holding a photo frame with a picture of Ichigo in it. Zakuro is painting her nails Mint is reading a magazine. Pudding is balancing plates while standing on top of a ball, lettuce is apologizing profusely to Shirogane for something. Keiichiro is eating a cupcake, Ichigo is grumbling about shirogane not giving her a raise, and shirogane is typing something into an iPad.

There are three it's I didn't feel the need to mention what they were doing because we can all pretty much assume that they were acting stupid: Aoyama-baka, blue baka, and deep baka. The pink-haired girl snaps her fingers, and now has a purple megaphone. "Hey! I'm Blueberry or Blue-Chan for short! "She shouts, getting everyone's attention, and waking up Kisshu. Kisshu screams, eyes now open "where the heck am i?!". "You are on MewBlueberryLuvsKisshu's Truth or Dare show! I'm you're hostess, Blue-Chan!" the girl says. "Oh crap!" the cast says in unison.

Blueberry begins "let's start with a few dares of my own! Kisshu, front and center!" she calls. "h-hai, blue-chan?" he stutters, shaking nervously. "go take ichigo into the movie room and watch 'dren's girlies moments' with her." blueberry said. "who the heck is dren?" he questions. "just do it!" she hissed, pushing the neko girl and the alien through a door. Ichigo is heard laughing loudly while kisshu is sobbing.

"i think i should do a new dare while they're watching the video. Pai! Lettuce!" yells blueberry. "yes, Blueberry-San." they reply "you are each to make a list of the 10 most embarrasing things you have ever done, and then give them to me." she smirks. "NANI?!" pai and lettuce shriek. "would you like me to set my adorable yet deadly imaginary pet kitten, neko, loose on you?" threatens the pink-haired hostess. "n-no, blueberry-san" they stutter, scared now. They go sit at desks and begin to write nervously.

"Keiichiro!" screams the girl. The man with the ponytail walks over calmly. "keiichiro, go make a pomegranate cheesecake (A/N: i dont know if that actually exists) and give it to Zakuro!" she demands. Keiichiro walks off and pulls a out bowl and gets to work. "hai, Blue-San." he smiles. "now... mint!" yells the girl. Mint looks up from her magazine. "what to YOU want?" she spits rudely. "i want you to burn this closet full of tea, and then cry to Ryou and Blue Baka when you finish." smirks Blueberry.

"nooooo!" she yells, but slips, tripping a wire that sends the tea up in flames. "AHHH! Why?!" she yells, hugging deep baka. "get off me, filthy human!" yells the alien overlord.

**Blueberry: i have to go for now. see you next chapter, and dont forget to send in your dares!**

**Kisshu: -twitching- i-i never did that. n-no. -collapses on the floor and begins to sob violently-**

**Ichigo: that was hilarious!**

**Blueberry: goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

ToD chapter 2

i own absolutely nothing.

Blueberry walks in with her purple megaphone. Everybody is awake and chatting, except for Kisshu. Kisshu is curled up on the floor holding ichigo really tight. "help! cant breathe!" gasps Ichigo. Blueberry leans over kisshu, putting her megaphone right by his ear. "wake up! Get up!" she yells. "ahhhh!" he screams, holding his ears "what was that for?!".  
Ichigo gulps in lots of air, finally able to breathe again.

"you almost killed ichi-chan, i had to do something" blueberry replies. sneaking up behind kisshu, Aoyama-baka grabs ichigo. "hey baby." he smiles. (omg so ugly) "get your grubby hands off my ichigo, or suffer the consequences" snapped Kisshu. "hai. I'll lock you in a room, a rubber room, a rubber room with NEKO!" Blueberry threatens, holding up adorable black kitten with white markings. "that adorable kitten cant hurt me!" laughs aoyama idiot. "don't be so sure!" smirks Blueberry. "i kill u!" squeaks Neko. Aoyama is completely speechless. Blueberry cuts in before Aoyama can be any stupider. "time to start! Our first review is from candykiss228!"

'OK CAN I BE IN BUT FIRST OF ALL THAT WAS AWESOME :)  
name:megumk fong  
age: 15  
hair:black and its straight but curly at the ends  
eyes:icy blue nearly white  
normal outfit:a white top with a grey waistcoat over it and black skinny jeans  
and white and green runners  
race:vampire/alien  
info:is very sweet and kind but if you get on her bad side she will hunt you  
down and kill you  
DARES  
kisshu :watch ichigo kisshu -the climb  
tart&pudding :watch tokyo mew mew ' s favorite couple by sweetpeacexxx (i  
thought this was so cute)  
ichigo;dump treehuger and date kisshu for 3 chapters and you have to act like  
a COUPLE  
lettuce:kiss pai  
TRUTH'S  
deep blue;who do you love u have to pick somebody !  
masaya:are u gay?  
blueknight;why are you a dumb blonde'

"sure you can!" blueberry says excitedly, snapping her fingers. "whoa! Where am i?" says Megumi Fong. "You're on blueberry's tmm ToD! Mind if i call you meg?" blueberry asks. "nope. Can i do my first dare?" says Meg. "sure! KISSHU!" yells Blueberry. "h-hai?" he stutters, really scared. "go watch this!" meg says, handing him a DVD with ichigo kisshu the climb on it(i dont really know what it is, cuz i don't like miley cyrus).

Kisshu sighs, "Brb.". "next dare?" blueberry asks. "tart&pudding -watch tokyo mew mew ' s favorite couple by sweetpeacexxx (i  
thought this was so cute)" she says. The two kids leave, returning a few minutes later. "Yay! Taru-taru loves pudding na no da!" screams pudding. Tart is blushing, and a small smile is playing on the edges of his mouth. Kisshu comes back in, "i'm dead, i'm dead, i died, i'm dead." he mumbles.

"cheer up! I have Pai and Lettuce's lists that they wrote last chapter!" Blueberry giggles, smiling deviously. "you said what now!?" scream the purple haired alien and the green haired mew. "number 1, lettuce's list. "i used to have a crush on germany from hetalia.'-" blueberry begins, cut off by pai. "what!?" he gasps. "number 2 'i have a plushie of pai in my closet.' number 3 'i love pokemon. Squirtle is so Kawaii!'. How about number 4... Oh my gosh lettuce! 'i have a diary full of fanfictions about me and pai.' you're as bad as me! Moving on, number 5! 'i broke mint's favorite tea cup.' oh. My. Gosh. Run. Number 6 'I stole pai's cologne once' nice! 7 'i kissed ryou shirogane while he was unconscious.' 8 'i let myself get hit by one of Pai's attacks on purpose.' wow, you've got more secrets than i thought. number 9 'i fell asleep babysitting pudding's siblings.' and last, 10 'i sing using my hairbrush as a microphone when nobody's home.' thats shocking." blueberry reads.

Lettuce is crying on the floor. "it's okay, lettuce! I'm going to read Pai's list!" blueberry smiles. "'1- i have a bit of what humans call a 'crush' on mew lettuce. 2- i once cosplayed as germany from hetalia, after being begged by kish. 3- i sometimes watch lettuce from outside her window when i can't sleep. 4- i'm envious of kish's ability to express his emotions so freely. 5- i tried to combine 'lettuce' and 'pie' (the foods) to see if we went well together. 6- i bribed Mew Pudding to put hot sauce in shirogane's smoothie. 7- i have a dart board with a picture of deep blue pinned to it. 8- i have planned out mine and mew lettuce's wedding. 9- i fantasize about taking Mew lettuce on dates. 10- i have a recurring nightmare of the baker from cafe mew mew killing me.' wow pai. You have a shockingly good list here." blueberry finally finishes reading.

The girl finally settles down. "now that i've cheered up most of the cast, let's return to meg's dares!" she says. Meg steps up, taking the megaphone. "okay, Next! Ichigo: dump that useless treehugger and date kish for the next three chapters. You have to act like a COUPLE." she yells into the megaphone. Kisshu does the carmelldansen as a victory dance, "WOOOHOOOO!". Ichigo stands up, and walks over to Aoyama-da-baka. "aoyama-kun, this just isnt working. I dont love you anymore, i love Kish. This is goodbye, Masaya." she says sadly. "thats okay, ichigo! I'm in love with Saki anyways! (not the alcohol. The name)." he says, smiling. "who, might i ask, is Saki?" ichigo asks. "the cherry tree in my back yard." he admits.

"NEXT! Lettuce, Kiss Pai!" shouts Meg. Lettuce flushes beet red, and pai's eyes widen. His pale skin is tinted pink, and lettuce starts to walk towards him. "p-pai-kun.." she breathes, and looks up at him. Pai grabs her around her waist, and she closes her eyes. Pai kisses lettuce, then lets her go, breathing "you have no clue how long i've wanted to do that.". "that was unexpected... Next: truths!" Blueberry says."alright! deep blue;who do you love u have to pick somebody !" Meg says, giving Deep Baka a threatening glare on the last part. "fine. Ill just say who i find least annoying... Mew Mint." the baka says skeptically. "thats's good enough for me. Mint and deep blue sitting in a tree, KISSING!" blueberry says, collapsing from sugar rush and tiredness.

"alright, next! masaya:are u gay?" asks Meg. "no, Saki is a girl tree." he says, completely seriously. "uhhh... Well then... My last truth is : blueknight why are you a dumb blonde?" Meg says. "well, im just a useless coverup, so... WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALLING ME A DUMB BLONDE?!" says Blue Baka. "weeeell... You are kinda an idiot. Only an idiot would try to kill Kisshu when he's having a mental lapse." says Blueberry. "what do you mean, mental lapse?!" kisshu screamed. "nothing, kisshu. I like you too much to say anything bad about you like that. Have some cookies and a hug?" blueberry says, pulling a tin of cookies out of thin air. "okay! Woo-hoo! I love cookies!" kisshu Yells, snatching the tin. "Look! The next review is from Pirate Lass to Jack Sparrow!"

'lol awesome :P as for dares, how about these:

Make Pai sit with Pudding's brothers and sister. :)

Ichigo to tell if she really hates Kisshu and IF she really loves Masaya-baka

Pudding say Taruto's name right

To show the whole TMM cast, MMP :C Gosh

Make Kisshu eat something REALLY hot

Do Pai's nails

Make Lettuce do Pai's hair  
(Like the last one but Ichigo do Kisshu's hair and Pudding do Tart's)

See who Pai really likes

Minto having to do work 3:)

Zakuro to smile

I got nothing more :( UPDATE SOON!'

"thanks for reviewing! Lets start the dares! First off: 'Make Pai sit with Pudding's brothers and sister. :)' pai, you heard the nice lady. Go sit in that corner, while i go find pudding's siblings!" blueberry says. Pai goes and sits in the corner, rainclouds over his head. "hanacha! Chincha! Lucha! Honcha! Heicha! Get over here and eat your cake!" she calls. She snaps her fingers, and a big chocolate cake poofs out of nowhere. The five children run in and maul the cake, then charge at Pai. Pai is twitching and shrieking in terror. Pudding walks in, "Hanacha! Chincha! Lucha! Honcha! Heicha! Get off of Pai-OniiChan!" she yelled. The kids immediately let go and ran off into a dog kennel which blueberry promptly closed. "that's that! Next dare: 'Ichigo to tell if she really hates Kisshu and IF she really loves Masaya-baka' Ichigo! 'fess up! You're in denial!" screams Meg. "meg's right. You're so obviously in denial. Just admit it, YOU. LOVE. KISSHU!" blueberry screams, passing out again. Meg gets to take over until Blueberry wakes up.

"i have really got to get rid of her candy stash. It's always like this..." Meg mumbles to herself, "ICHIGO! Tell me the truth!" she finishes. "fine. I went out with Aoyama-Kun on a bet, and i didnt have the heart to dump him. I have really liked Kish for some time now, but i had a boyfriend." ichigo answers, sighing. Kisshu pulls her into a huge hug "i'm all yours, so how does a movie next weekend sound?" he babbles excitedly. "pudding! I need you for the next dare!" Meg says "'Pudding say Taruto's name right.' okay, call taruto over using his real name.". Pudding stands up "Taru- tarb- tart- taruto!" she stutters, finally getting it right on her fourth attempt. "fair enough... Next up: Oh gosh no. Please no. I'm so sorry to everyone except the three bakas for this. Everyone, please go sit in the movie room and try not to panic. (To show the whole TMM cast, MMP :C Gosh)" meg says.

The group cautiously goes through the door, kisshu last being dragged by Ichigo. The horrible baka english opening theme comes on, and blueberry wakes up. "thanks for covering for me, Meg. Since our ears are now bleeding from the terribleness, put on these headphones." she says, handing Meg a pair of headphones shaped like panda ears. Blueberry put on her own pair that looked like cat ears. "i say we have some sushi while they get tortured." blueberry says. "works for me!" Meg answers. Blueberry pulls a tray of sushi, two sets of chopsticks, and two cups of tea out from under a counter. She sets them down on a kotatsu that she poofed in. "dig in." she says. The two finish their sushi, just as the sound from the other room stops. The door is magically unlocked, and the entire cast looks horrified. All except for aoyama-kun who actually liked it.

"why must you hurt me in this way, Blueberry?" (no, i dont own potter puppet pals either.) mumbled Kish. "gomen nasai! I know that your parents are dead, your life sucks, and your surrounded by freaking mews and junk all the time!" (another PPP reference... I had to) blueberry yells over dramatically. "you do know that even if that was some corny reference, it was completely true in his case, right?" taruto says. "oh. My. Gosh! Im soooo sorry kisshu! How can i keep torturing my all-time-favorite anime character like this!?" blueberry dramatizes again. "yeaaah... Moving on! Make Kisshu eat something REALLY hot." Meg says. "ooh! Oh! I know!" blueberry says, pulling out a rice ball filled with hot pepper mush. (dont know what else to call it) "ichigo, i need you to trick kisshu into eating this. Its a rice ball filled with super spicy peppers." blueberry says to the Neko girl.

"Kisshy-Kun..." ichigo says with a cutesy tone. "y-yes, Koneko-Chan?" kisshu answers. "i want you to try something for me. I've heard it's good, but i thought maybe you should try it first." she says, looking at him with puppydog-err-KittyCat eyes. She hands him the rice ball, smiling. "anything for you, my love." he says sweetly, popping it in his mouth. He smiles, but soon his face goes pale (paler than usual) and He starts to gag. He collapses, and he tries to scream but cant because his throat is so hot and dry. "OH MY GOSH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" ichigo yells at Blueberry. "gomen nasai, it was a dare. Move over, Ichi-Chan. I know what to do." she says calmly which is highly unusual for her. Ichigo is in shock over the fact that Blueberry is calm for once in her life, and moves back. "Kisshu, remain calm. Okay, BLUEBERRY HEALING WAND!" she shouts, and a blue rod with a pink heart on top appears. She places it on his chest, BLUEBERRY HEALING BUBBLES!" she finishes, there is a flash of a blue flame from kisshu's body and pink bubbles go into his chest.

The boys stops coughing, and sits up. "why would you do that?!" he yells in blueberry's face. "gomen nasai. It was a dare. What was i supposed to do?" she answers. "NEXXT: Do Pai's nails." meg says. "nani?!" pai screams. "you heard her!" blueberry yells, grabbing one of pai's wrists. She grins deviously, and meg grabs his other wrist. "pudding, go get me the green bag with the nailpolish in it!" blueberry hollers. Pudding runs out, returning a few moments later holding a green bag with a panda on it. "KAWAII ARU!" blueberry shrieks, and grabs a green nail polish from the bag. (hai. I am a china fangirl, Also japan. Hetalia epicness.) meg grabs a purple bottle and a stamper with a dolphin on it.

The two girls set to work, and when they finish pai's nails are painted green with purple dolphins. Pai is blushing madly, "i hate you." he mutters. "next: Make Lettuce do Pai's hair  
(Like the last one but Ichigo do Kisshu's hair and Pudding do Tart's), looks like its gonna b fun!" blueberry squeals. The three girls went to the three guys, and took their hands. "you can do their hair in my art studio across the hall. (i dont realy have one but i really want one) just dont forget to sweep up, i dont want to step on hair when i go to draw. Also, leave the covered art covered, my fangirlness does not need to be known to its full extent." blueberry says. The girls walk out of the room, and kisshu is heard whining about having to get a haircut.

"I cant do the next dare until they get back-" blueberry says. "Blueberry! Why do you have four posters of kisshu in here?!" ichigo screams from across the hall. "you had to uncover my fanart. Jeez, at least she hasnt gotten to the hetalia section. That would b really embarrassing." says blueberry. "AND WHO IS THIS GUY IN A DRESS WITH A FRYING PAN AND A PONYTAIL?!" ichigo yells. "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! ITS A WOK! A FREAKING WOK, NOT A FRYING PAN, AND IT'S NOT A DRESS, IT'S A ROBE! (in case you cant tell, that is referring to China/Wang Yao from Hetalia.)" blueberry yells.

"Jeez. This girl takes her fangirling seriously." says Mint. "you should talk. You have about 100 magazine clippings of zakuro in a scrapbook under your pillow." blueberry says. "how!?" mint asks. "magic, duh!" blueberry answers. Just then, the three girls and the aliens walked back in. Kisshu had his hair taken out of its usual pigtails, and was instead in a low side ponytail. His bangs were brushed to the right, and he looked awesome. Pai had no ponytail, and his hair was cut into an emocut. Taruto's pigtails were also nonexistant, and he now had short hair that was messy and tousled. To sum it all up, they all looked totally adorable."next up! See who Pai really likes" blueberry yells. Somebody finally burned her supply of candy, so shes just her normal hyper now. No sugar crashes anymore. "why do you guys hate me." pai mumbles. "we love you pai!" a random passerby fangirl screams. "ah... Thats awkward." pai says. "Oh Paaaai. Its the fish mew isn't it." kisshu smirked. "i will kill you, kisshu!" pai snapped, wrapping his fingers around the green-haired boy's neck. Lettuce placed her hand on his shoulder, and he blushed.

"i give. I love you lettuce!" he answers, grabbing lettuce around the waist and kissing her. "!" she says, but leans in and kisses back. "get a room! I have dares to do!" blueberry yells. They break apart, both blushing redder than ichigo's hair. "Minto having to do work 3:). MINT! Get over here and start sweeping up the glass!" Meg screams. "no way! And what glass?" mint retorted. "this!" blueberry yells as she chucks mints favorite tea set at the floor. "noooooo!" mint screams, tears in her eyes. "whyyyyyyyy?!" she wailed. "okay! Last dare for this chapter! Zakuro to smile. Well! Zakuro, smile!" blueberry says. Zakuro smiles weakly, but blushes and smiles wide when she sees keiichiro sleeping on her shoulder. "awww! Kawaii!" squeals blueberry, snapping a quick picture.


	3. Chapter 3

i dont own tokyo mew mew or any of the characters

ToD chapter 3  
Blueberry enters the room, once again. Voices are heard in the hallway,The cast looks up in confusion. They glance around, and finally Lettuce gathers enough courage to speak up. "B-blueberry-san, who's out there?" she said nervously. "glad you asked! On request from my good friend, Mew Daizu, i present to you: the cast of Axis Powers Hetalia!" blueberry announces, yanking open the door.

"holy crap, that's the guy from your painting!" ichigo shouted, amazed pointing at China. "yes. Yes he is. CHUGOKU!" blueberry replied, and then glomped the tall chinese man. She stroked his brown ponytail, and quickly kissed his cheek. "AIYA! What's going on, Aru?" china asked, suddenly a bit on edge about the hostess' actions. Blueberry hands China a hello kitty plushie and he squeals and hugs it excitedly."you're so kawaii..." she squeaks, hugging him again.

By then, the entire cast was sitting on the floor of the hostess's room. "i'll start on Mew Daizu's dares After i do what i promised to do." she says, pulling out a sheet of paper.  
'Hmmmmmmmm.  
Well.  
I am Nectar, and I have waist length bright green hair (just for kicks, and  
because I felt like it.) with turquoise highlights, and Purple eyes.  
And i like fire and pointy objects.  
I am applying for position as help-hostess.  
Also, I dare Pai to do something undignified. (i.e. play ring around the rosy  
with a stuffed ferret named Tweak.)'

Blueberry snaps her fingers, and in the middle of the group, stands Nectar. "whoa! What just happened?" she says, stumbling a bit. "you are on Blueberry's TMM Truth or Dare!" announces the pink-haired hostess. "meg, care to tell us what her dare was, in case they didn't catch it?" she continues. "sure! dare Pai to do something undignified. (i.e. play ring around the rosy with a stuffed ferret named Tweak.)" she says, giggling a bit at the last part. "oh, Pa~i!" the three hostesses chime together.

Meg grabs pai, and stamps a temporary purple dolphin tattoo on his cheek, and Nectar shoves a stuffed ferret into his hands. "Russia, surrender your Vodka or i'll sick Belarus on you!" blueberry threatens. "i know he's annoying, but isn't that a little cruel, Aru?" china asks, but Blueberry shakes her head and kisses him to shut him up. Russia practically threw two bottles at the girls. "pai, drink up before i cover you in chocolate and throw you to the fangirls!" Nectar yells, holding a knife against his throat in one hand and a rope dangling from the ceiling in the other.

Pai chugged both bottles, and then drunkenly danced around in circles, swinging around the stuffed ferret. "yaaaaay! Tweaky can fly! *hic*" pai giggled. "HOLY CRAP! What have we done!" nectar and blueberry shriek in unison. Meg is just staring awkwardly. "well, that was awkward." Japan says. "onhonhon; tu es très belle.(you're very pretty.) How you doin?" France flirts, staring intently at mint. "Can someone please tell me how to say 'go die in a hole' in french?!" mint yells. "that would be 'aller mourir dans un trou' mint." Lettuce says.

Everyone cracks up, including Pai, but thats probably because he's still drunk. "Now! Dares from mew daizu! (she told me in person, so its not a comment. This is what i remember) ichigo and kisshu! You have to have a scone-eating contest with england's scones. I feel very sorry for you. Please dont die." blueberry says, worry in her eyes. "are you saying that there is something wrong with my scones? That was a recipe passed down by my Mumsie, you twit!" england retorts.

Blueberry and the countries all just shake their heads. "Fail! Moving on!" yells a girl with shoulder length turquoise hair, blue eyes, and a quiet voice. She is wearing a black shirt that says 'become one with russia, he needs a friend' (i legit saw this shirt online) and a pair of blue jeans. "when did you get here?!" everyone but Blueberry yells, who says "hey daizu! You bring the scones?". "oh, i've been here, i was just with Russia." she says quietly, and winks at said country, and then nods at Blueberry.

"well then, time for the scone-eating contest. Who can eat the most without throwing up!" yells Blueberry. "what the bloody heck! You gits!" yells england. "dude, shut up." america says to england. Ichigo and Kisshu follow blueberry over to a table, and sit with freaked out looks on their faces. "Iggy! Bring in the scones!" she yells, and England rushes into the room with four full trays of burnt, blackened scones. he smiles at them, and steps away. Now the torture begins: kisshu and ichigo cautiously each lift a scone to their lips and take a bite. They cringe and swallow.

~two hours have elapsed~  
ichigo has eaten 2 scones and kisshu is gnawing on a third. Ichigo takes one more bite, then runs out of the room and pukes. "poor girl. Hey Kish, how did you not throw up?" Daizu asks. "Well, when you live with Pai, you get used to the taste of burnt." kishu replies. "pai's gonna kill you for saying that later." taruto grumbles. "if you tell pai, i'll tell him that you sneak out at night to see pudding." kisshu bites back. "you sneak out too!" taruto argues.

"yeah, but i'm not the one who still sleeps with a night light and a stuffed animal monkey!" kish yells. "you take that back before i give ichigo your diary!" taruto screams. "it's not a diary, It's a journal! And you better not! If you do, i swear i will make the rest of your life a living hell by telling you're little friend tiramisu that pudding's up for grabs!" kisshu yells, smirking in victory. (if you want to know who Tiramisu is, read MewDaizu's ' what the heart wants' story. Trust me, its good.)

"moving on! Everyone gets to eat Ichigo's valentines chocolates!" daizu says, and pulls a rope. The oddly shaped brown and pink chocolates fell from the ceiling. china picks up a chocolate. "if you value your life, you won't eat it. These were her many failed attempts." blueberry urges china. His eyes go wide, and he puts it back on the table. "you guys have to eat it all! That's the dare, so hurry up!" yells nectar, pulling out a whip. They all begin shoveling the disgusting substance into their mouths. The chocolate was gone in about 5 minutes, and everyone but the 3 bakas were feeling sick.

"hey france! I got a dare you'll love! embrasser la jolie fille aux cheveux bleus, Francis!" (kiss the pretty blue-haired girl, france!) blueberry says. France is smiling like an idiot. "kiss me, mon cherie!" he says, grabbing mint around the waist. "m-matte, NANI?!" she gasped. France kissed mint, and picked her up bridal style. He carried her over to a pink couch that appeared out of nowhere, and sat down with her on his lap. "you're staying with me, madame." he grinned creepily. "Stop it, Frog-face! Can't you see she's terrified of you?!" England yells.

France stood up and coughed theatrically, and He looked England in the eyes. "You are a terrible cook." he says. England gasps, and stares wide eyed. "You twit! How dare you-"; "yeah, hate to break up the meeting, but i have a show to run." blueberry says. They calm down, France sitting back down by mint and England standing by Keiichiro. "i can give you some cooking lessons if you like." keiichiro smiled. "go ahead, so he's so awesome that it might work." Daizu said. "did somebody say AWESOME?!" shouts Prussia, barging into the room. "well the awesome is here!" he finishes. "who let him in! I thought him and spain were on the list to keep out!" Blueberry yells.

"are you intimidated by my awesomeness?" prussia sneers. "not on your life, baka!" blueberry shouts back. "if you kiss me, maybe some of my awesomeness may rub off on you." he smirks. "You're sick, you know that?!" blueberry yells. "RUN Kawa-Chan!" (my OCs in Hate, Like, or something more were named after me and my friends) Daizu yells at her. She wastes no time, and runs out of the room screaming with Prussia in pursuit. "Daizu-Hana-Chan, take over until i get back!" she screams from out in the hallway. "China, you baka! Go save her! It's Time for some epic Wok action!" Daizu calls to the man who is napping in the corner.

He pulls out a huge Wok from who knows where and charges off into the hallway. Everyone is staring at the door and shouting is heard. It all ends with a clang and a thud. "kawa! Are you okay?!" china yells. It can be assumed that China knocked out Prussia with the wok. The two enter the room, a knocked out prussia being dragged behind. "next! I need lettuce to throw a pie at pai!" daizu yells. Lettuce cautiously picks up a pie and throws it, it hits pai so hard that he miraculously is no longer drunk.

"Alright! Since i cant remember the rest, lets move on to the next set!" blueberry says, motioning to Meg. "AWWWWW KAWAII I LOVE IT THANKS FOR LETTING ME IN  
masaya:sorry she just had a bag of ten thousand sweets  
meg:HEY SHUT UP WHACKS WITH METAL BAR  
any way dares  
ichigo:put a trantula on kisshu when he is asleep  
blueberry:have a party and get every body DRUNK  
pai:let lettuce pick out some new clothes for you  
kisshu:for payback to ichigo make it look like your dead  
truths  
pudding:make pai and lettuce go on a date and spy on them  
ok thats all i got :P update soon plz" meg says.

"you heard her! ichigo:put a trantula on kisshu when he is asleep!" yells blueberry. Ichigo looks reluctant, but quickly her face lights up, and her mouth breaks into a cheshire-cat grin. "this'll teach him not to go through my diary!" she smirked. She picks up the hairy black spider, grimacing, and puts it underneath kisshu's shirt. Slyly, she leans over him and kisses him, rubbing his arm as well to wake him up. "k-koneko-chan." he said, smiling. That was when he felt the hairy little monster crawling on his stomach. "AHHH!" he shrieked, waking up the entire hetalia cast. Russia now has a dark aura and is smiling creepily. "russia, I'll become one with you." Daizu mumbles, half asleep. He smiled down at the sleeping girl, and laughs maniacally.

"Daizu-Chan, WAKE UP!" blueberry yells, shaking her and gripping her shoulders. "oh, hey dude. I was totally just dreaming about more ways to torture Chris. You light him on fire and beat him with a Wok, like you want to. And i dump vodka on him and beat him with a pipe. Pretty great dream." Daizu says. "that's awesome! Too bad we cant do that. no matter how annoying and stalkerish Chris is, We'd get expelled." blueberry answers, shaking her head sadly. "blueberry: we still have to have a party and get every body DRUNK!" says meg.

"somebody wanted 10 bottles of vodka?" asks some guy in the doorway. Russia ran up to the door, smiling widely. "it was me, da!" he says. "mr. Russia?" asks the man. "da!" he says. The deliveryman handed him a huge crate, and walked away. He turns around to meet meg's glaring eyes. "what?" he says calmly. "hand over the vodka." she growls menacingly, pulling a knife out of her pocket. He gives her the box, and the hostesses all head out. "stay here! We'll be back after the party!" yells blueberry, locking the mews in the room. "dang it!" yells Taruto. "what is it, midget?" kisshu asks. "i wanted some!" taruto complains. Kisshu's eyes go wide, and he freezes. "The last thing you need is alcohol. No, just NO." he says.

-2 hours later-

The hostesses stumble into the room, giggling. Meg has a lampshade on her head, daizu is hugging Russia, china is carrying blueberry piggyback, and nectar is smiling and wearing a fluffy pink boa. They all are stumbling around, acting somewhat like zombies. Pai motioned for lettuce to cover her ears. She quickly complied, and pai held up an air horn, and honked it into Blueberry's megaphone. Somehow that snapped everyone out of it, and they all yelled "next dare!" simultaneously. "pai:let lettuce pick out some new clothes for you!" Meg says. "here! Take this credit card! We'll see you next chapter with your makeover!" blueberry says, pushing the couple out the door.

"Alright! This one is only for Kisshu, everyone else just go sit in the corner, and think about your lives!" daizu instructs them. "nice one!" blueberry says, high fiving daizu. "alright, America! Japan! Need you here ASAP!" she continues. Japan and America tag-team to do makeup that makes him look dead. (idk, i wanted two people and was thinking of the episode were America made himself look like a monster from a movie and scared the crap out of japan.) "ichigo (dude/San), We really think you should come see something!" the two countries yell.(well, as loud as Japan can be...)

"what is it- oh my gosh! KISSHUUU!" she screams, seeing the 'dead' kisshu. "HA! Thats what you get for putting that spider down my shirt!" kisshu laughs. "you guys are mean!" pouts ichigo. "pudding:make pai and lettuce go on a date and spy on them... Well, i guess the makeover trip is a date, so lets just watch what we caught on the camera i hid on lettuce!" blueberry says. Everyone sits in front of a screen, and on the screen you see lettuce handing pai a jacket over the door to the changing room. "BOOORING!" blueberry pouts. "next set?" Daizu asks, turning off the projecter.

"Puddito:Ok, first off Im to lazy to login.  
Hair: light orange, reachs just below sholders  
Eyes: chocolate  
I've got yellow tiger ears and tail and they catch on fire. You can call me  
Cor or Coralincia.  
Everyone: who do you think I am? (BTW I'm Puddings twin sister).  
All the mews ex Ichigo: Watch the mews think Ichigo is U.G.L.Y. then perform  
it.  
Boys: confess your love and that means you to Pai.  
Well seeya, I've got to add you to TMMToD. Hope to be on there soon." reads Nectar.

"sure! Why not?" blueberry yawns, snapping her fingers. Puddito appears, "wow! I'm on aren't i?" she says. "yeah, we're gonna call you 'Cor', okay?" asks blueberry. "okay! Can i start?" asks Cor. "yeah, whenever! Repeat each question so that the readers are clear what we're doing." blueberry instructs. "Everyone: who do you think I am? " asks Cor. "some Psycho fangirl?" the whole cast says. "pudding! Shame on you! You dont even remember your twin sister?!" Cor gasps in disbelief. "of course i remember, na no da! I just like to confuse people na no da!" pipes up the hyper monkey mew.

"All the mews ex Ichigo: Watch the mews think Ichigo is U.G.L.Y. then perform it." says Cor. (wow i'm overusing 'said') "okay." the mews all leave the room, except for ichigo. They all come back a few minutes later, and perform the mews think Ichigo is UGLY. (funny vid BTW) "last one from me for this chappie! Boys: confess your love and that means you to Pai." she says. "that's awesome, but Pai is out with lettuce, so that leaves us with everyone else." pipes up Meg. "okay. All of the boys go confess before i beat you with my peace prize!" switzerland says, popping up out of thin air. "you heard the man!" blueberry says.

Keiichiro is the first to comply. "Zakuro-San, i love you!" Keiichiro says. Everyone gasps, and Zakuro smiles. (OMG! It's the apocalypse! Zakuro showed emotion! Nooooo!) "i love you too, Akasaka-San." she says. Next is kisshu, grabbing ichigo by the hands, and kneeling. (they're already dating, so what else would he do?) "ichigo, will you marry me?" he asks, acting serious for once in his life. "awwww!" all the girls sigh. "yes Kisshu." she says happily. Taruto comes up to pudding, and he hugs her. "pudding, i- i love you." he says, blushing like mad. Masaya and the blue knight stand up. "you're not guys!" screams blueberry, shooting them in the fall over and die.

Deep blue stands up, and he walks over to mint and france. "Arrogant human! Get away from my blue bird!" he spits at france. "monsieur, i believe you are mistaken. This is MY blue bird." smiles france, pulling mint into his chest. Deep blue blushed, and blurts out "Mew Mint, I LOVE YOU!" and he grabbed her without waiting for a response. He pulled her into his chest, and kissed her. Ryou stands up, in front of everyone. "i am a bachelor! I dont love anyone right now." he says. "alright! Last review for this chapter!" blueberry says, yawning.

"Awesome

Can I please be in it and here are some dares

Dare pudding to kiss a ferrite  
Dare ichigo to hop around saying I'm a total idiot  
Dare mint not to drink tea for 3 whole chapters  
Dare zaruko to confess her love for keiiricho  
Dare pai to paint a picture of his most favourite person or thing in the world" reads Meg.

"alright! I you didnt describe your personality, so i'll just wing it." says blueberry, poofing in KukaiXAmu. "i'm calling you KA! Wanna read your dares?" asks blueberry. "okay! Dare pudding to kiss a ferrite!" smiles KA. Pudding lifts up a fluffy white ferret, and pecks it on the lips. "wow, no resistance? You are fearless." says Nectar. "Dare ichigo to hop around saying I'm a total idiot" continues KA. "i dont WANT tooooo!" whines ichigo. "it's okay, i will never think you a total idiot." kisshu says. Ichigo then begins to jump up and down hopping in a circle. "i'm a total idiot! I'm a total idiot! I'm a total idiot!" she says.

"Dare mint not to drink tea for 3 whole chapters!" KA says deviously. "nooooooo!" screams mint. Deep blue hugs her, "hush, blue bird. You'll be okay." he comforts. "Dare zaruko to confess her love for keiiricho." says KA. "keiichiro...?" Zakuro whispers nervously, twiddling her thumbs. "i- i love you." she says, kissing Keiichiro. His eyes widen, bur he soon closes them and kisses her back. The two pull apart, blushing furiously. "last dare until next chapter! Sorry, pai couldn't do it cuz hes not back till next chapter! See you all there!" blueberry says.

**tell me if i should keep APH another chapter. please leave your truths and dares in the comments, and a description of your personality if you want to be a host/hostess!**


	4. Chapter 4

Blueberry's TMM TOD chapter 4

_i don't own anything or anyone_

Blueberry hobbles into the room, yawning. Her pink hair is a mess, and she is wearing a pair of blue pajama pants with a pink pattern on them and a pink top. "get up..." she yawns, stumbling over to the sleeping characters of various animes and hostesses. "dang it, i want to sleep more..." she mumbles. China (yes, they're sticking around a little longer.) being the morning person he is, walks up behind blueberry and taps her shoulder. "i can get a gong if you'd like, aru." he offers. She nods in approval, and gives a tired yet mischievous smirk.

China returns a minute later with a huge gong, and on holds up 3 fingers. "3..2..1 aru." he counts down, and smashes the instrument really hard. Everyone shoots up from their slumber, and are pretty much all spazzing. "we have dares to do! It's time to meet the new Pai Ikisatashi!" daizu and blueberry say. Into the room, walks a tall man with jet black hair. He is wearing skinny jeans, a belt with green studs, a purple t-shirt and a green hoodie. He has two piercings in each ear, and is also wearing a pair of purple and green Osiris shoes. (i dont own it!) "nice job, you've turned pai into a hipster." says meg. Nectar looks on, sharpening her pocket knife.

"okay! I got it!" yells Cor, running in with a paper in hand. She hands to to blueberry, but blueberry pushes it back into her hands. "i think you should read this time." she says. "okay! This one's from Pirate Lass To Jack Sparrow!  
'Awesome :) And I'd like to join the story too, if you're ok with it  
name: Ai  
age: 14  
hair: honey gold with honey brown running in it too  
eyes: a sweet pink  
nickname: Cupid  
acts: is a sweet girl, caring but fun. loves picking on Kish but only because  
she like-likes him. She is like a mini devil to Pai because its fun. so over  
all, she is just like cupid with a devil side to her.  
outfit: short old jean shorts with a pink shirt. her hair is always up in two  
pink tails.

Dares:

Pai has to dress up as a woman and wear it for the chapter

make Kisshu dance with Pai! :D

Ichigo kiss Tart

Pudding has to eat... broccoil! 3:D (Or however you spell it)

And have Ai make them eat some of her cookies! (They're really good, almost as  
good as the Cafe ones) because they did all the dares.'"

Blueberry pauses for a second. "hold on a second, i want to try something." she says, and then positions herself in a Sailor Mars battle stance. "HOSTESS FLAME TELEPORT!" she yells, and a blue flame (wow, all of my stuff includes blue flames.) shoots from her index fingers, and burns in the shape of a column. Out of the fire, steps the girl from the review. "first of all, YES. Of course you can! Second, i always have hostesses repeat dares so that the reader knows what is happening, and third: i let you read your own dares!" blueberry says.

"oh, and i'm just gonna call you Cupid, okay?" she finishes. "okay. PAI!" she says, and pai comes. He looks at her skeptically, and his eyes widen in terror when he sees what she is holding. "Pai has to dress up as a woman and wear it for the chapter" she says, holding up a frilly pink lolita dress and a bright blonde waist-length wig. "oh HECK no!" he exclaims. "do it, or i'll make you watch mew mew power for three chapter straight. "it's not as bad as you think. In fact i find skirts to be très à l'aise (quite comfortable)" france says, grabbing pai's arm.

He drags him out of the room, and they return 5 minutes later with a very uncomfortable looking pai dressed in the aforementioned outfit. Kisshu cracks up, doubling over from laughing so hard. "moving on! Kisshu dance with Pai! :D" she says. "i don't like you right now." kisshu grumbles. He and pai stand as far away from eachother as possible, only holding hands and music begins in the background they begin to dance the polka, but about 30 seconds in, kisshu screams. "i can't do this! This music is so gay!" he yells, pulling out a sword.

He runs at Blueberry's ipod dock, and goes to smash it, but she intercepts. "mine. No, you cant kill MY ipod dock." she days, hitting the stop button on the music. "Here, ill play something better." she offers, but kisshu's eye is still twitching. "i think we broke him... Next dare?" blueberry says nervously. "Ichigo kiss Tart" sats Cupid. "oh HECK no!" they both yell in unison. "fine. Go down the hall to the left, open the twelfth door. There'll be a man in a yellow pancho named greg, he'll take you to the kitchen, and you have to eat whatever britain serves you." Daizu speaks up.

They both sigh and walk down the hall, turning to the left at the end. "Pudding has to eat... broccoil! 3:D (Or however you spell it) " grins cupid deviously. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!" screams the monkey mew, turning to run. "do you want to eat england's cooking? I'll give you a hint, people usually either throw up because of how gross it is or end up with food poisoning. Now eat you're broccoli, or suffer the consequences." says daizu. Nectar glares, and continues polishing her ninja stars.

Cor and Blueberry are standing by the door with Britain. He is smiling widely, holding a tray of some sort of indistinguishable mush casserole. Pudding spasmodically shakes her head. "anything nanoda. Anything but that! Ill eat the broccoli nanoda!" she whined, tears springing to her eyes. She grabs a big bowl of broccoli and begins to eat as quickly as she can. "And have Ai make them eat some of her cookies! (They're really good, almost as  
good as the Cafe ones) because they did all the dares.' this now applies to everyone EXCEPT ichigo and tart. Everyone come eat your cookies!" Cupid says.

"now! Next set... Wait! Theres a second review from her! Lets do that before we move on! KI, i want you to read this time!" blueberry announces, passing the new sheet to KI. ":) I AM A GIRL, if I forgot to tell you. I also think maybe if... You're ok  
with it, do you know Pirates of the Caribbean? I think they should come in! .  
Dares:

Make Minto kiss Deep Blue Baka

Ichigo has to dance with Deep Blue Baka

And have Ichigo kiss Jack Sparrow! :P (If you put POTC in)" she reads. "alright, in response to the POTC character thing... I couldn't write them. I've just never written them, i will however poof in Jack sparrow for that dare, because he is almost as awesome as prussia." blueberry says. "MINT DEEP BLUE! Make Minto kiss Deep Blue Baka!" K.I. Cheers happily. Mint starts to cross the room, slowly and a bit skeptical. Deep Blue catches sight of her, and lets out a contented sigh. France is in the corner crying. "ma belle! ma belle!" he sobs. (my beautiful, my beautiful).

I bet noone expected this: deep blue notices and crosses the room to her. He looks into her pale brown eyes, and slides his arms around her waist. He lifts her into the air, gripping her tightly and pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes go wide, and she freezes in shock. Deep blue releases her, but has a sad look in his ice-blue eyes. "next! Ichigo has to dance with Deep Blue Baka!" K.I. Smirks. "no specification on music, so i say :cha cha by chelo!(i love this song) Just for the heck of it!" blueberry says, flashing a smile.

The music starts, and deep blue grabs ichigo's hand. Kisshu sends him a death glare, and ichigo looks pleadingly at Cupid. Cupid smirks, and shakes her head. The pair dance to the beat, the spanish tune guiding their feet. Neither are enjoying it, but both are pretty decent dancers. They part quickly, and ichigo runs into kisshu's arms. "next!" yells blueberry into her megaphone. "And have Ichigo kiss Jack Sparrow!" yell KI and Cupid in unison. (i use that word too much). Ichigo looks insanely freaked out. "ichigo, who's jack sparrow?" kisshu asks, tilting his head to the side. "you BAKA!" blueberry and cupid yell. Right now, they both have the same expression as Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist when he gets called short.

Blueberry snaps her fingers, and jack sparrow appears in the middle of the room. "Ai, darling. What is it?" he asks. (no clue how to write him! It's sad. I love POTC, but cant write the characters to save my life.) "i want you, to go kiss my friend ichigo, She's the one with the red hair. She's kinda down, cuz she's having relationship problems with her boyfriend Kish, the one with green hair." cupid says innocently. Jack sighs, and approaches ichigo. He says nothing as he pulls her in and kisses her. Kisshu's face is red with anger, and a vein is pulsing on his head. Ichigo faints.

"alright. So sorry to send him back, but my own ineptness at writing him is killing me. Goodbye Captain!" blueberry says, and snaps again. The captain vanishes in smoke. "next review is from Daizu-Chan!" blueberry smiles, holding up the sheet. She hands it to Daizu, who calmly takes it. Daizu coughs, then speaks. " some new ideas just hit me. Have Ichigo watch what is known as the "most annoying thing ever" aka the mew mew power rap for a solid 10-30 minutes. Have Lettuce watch something VERY violent, like a barfight or a movie that involves  
a lot of blood. Have Aoyama-baka do something bad to the enviornment. Or have kisshu hug him." she says. She smiles, and sits down at the pink laptop in the corner with the hello kitty stickers on it.

She opens the lid, and opens youtube. She finds the video quickly, then motions ichigo over. "Ichigo watch what is known as the "most annoying thing ever" aka the mew mew power rap for a solid 10-30 minutes!" she says with devious grin plastered on her face, pushing ichigo into the chair. "i'll be back in 30 minutes!" she says, trying ichigo into the chair. "alright! Have Lettuce watch something VERY violent, like a barfight or a movie that involves  
a lot of blood!" she continues. "how's this?" asks KI, holding up the movie "Arachnophobia". "hmmmmm... Bloodier." says Daizu. "how about 'it'?" asks blueberry, head cocked to the side. "perfect!" daizu exclaims, pushing lettuce into the movie room. ('it' being the horror film about the clown that lives in the sewer. I never saw it, but heard it was terrifying.) screaming is heard from outside.

Daizu returns, supporting an unconscious lettuce on her shoulder. "she passed out. Next. Have Aoyama-baka do something bad to the enviornment. Or have kisshu hug him!" she says. "hugging the treehugger is too much, lets just have aoyama-kun burn a tree." blueberry says. "how about we make him eat paper." nectar suggests, calmly shooting an arrow. "where does she keep getting these weapons?!" yell cupid, KI, and Cor. "i dont know..." blueberry and daizu reply. Nectar simply shrugs and reloads her bow. "let's go with her idea, Cor suggests. "hai, i agree." says japan. (cuz he felt like it.)

"Baka!" blueberry calls. "uhm, didn't you shoot him?" asks K.I. "oh yeah..." she says, pulling out the healing rod from before. "Blueberry Healing Bubbles!" shouts Blueberry. "I LIIIVE!" yells the Baka. "eat this!" yells Daizu, shoving three packages of paper into his arms. Aoyama begins to cry. "what's the matter, idiot?!" snaps blueberry. "this used to be saki's mom." he replies, and goes to sit in the corner and eat paper. "next! Final review for this chapter! It's from Cor! Read it, please?" blueberry asks. "Puddito:Me: Yellow peoples  
Jarrad: shut up anime freak  
Me: Don't make me use this (holds up bazuka)  
I have dares to do  
Dares:

Everyone: GIVE ME CANDY!

Tart: tell everyone about the little Pudding shrine you have (it makes Kish  
look like he's nomal).

Mint: why do you drink tea.

Me: tart, put down my bazoka  
Tart: no  
Me: I'm a phyic (BTW I'm a Tart crazed fangirl but I promesed Pudding I'd stay  
away and you wrote me perfectly)  
Jarrad: tart shoot her." reads Cor. "lets start, repeat the first dare?" blueberry asks. "okay. Everyone: GIVE ME CANDY!" yells Cor. Everyone is so terrified that they throw all of their candy into a pile in the middle of the floor. Pai contributes ten peppermints, lettuce puts in some butterscotch candies, pudding puts down some sort of chinese pastry. taruto tosses in a few candy drops, ichigo tosses ina box of chocolate dipped strawberries, kisshu a package of hot tamalies. mint tosses in some expensive chocolate, some pixie sticks from zakuro, ryou adds some chocolate coins, and keiichiro drops a cake on top.

Cor begins to eat from the top, and says "Tart: tell everyone about the little Pudding shrine you have (it makes Kish look like he's normal.)". "what are you talking about?!" tart snaps, blushing. "do i need to get out the photos?" asks Cor. "fine! I have twelve of puddings favorite stuffed animals, two of her pillows, six of her shirts, three ribbons from her hair, five strands of her hair, half of her family's photo albums, a cup with her leftover drink from dinner last night, and a few homemade plushies i made for her." taruto blurts out. Everyone begins to laugh hysterically. "T-tar-u-to! Y-yo-ure w-wor-s-se t-tha-than m-me!" kish manages to say through his laughter.

"next! Mint: why do you drink tea?" asks Cor. "well, the answer is simple. Because i can, because i'm rich, and therefore better than all you people." she says, sipping tea. "hah! Better than ze awesome me?!" laughs prussia, waking up (finally). Blueberry rolls her eyes, but glomps prussia. "vhat are you doing? Im still mad at you for zhat!" he asks, grabbing blueberry's arms. He pulls her over his shoulders and she lands in his arms. "hands off, aru!" yells china, holding up the wok. "hai. I wirr not dear with an insane brother. I have seen it before, rearry not a pretty picture." japan says, shuddering. (sorry! I swear i'm not racist, but i can't write him without the accent.) he pulls out his katana, waving it threateningly.

Prussia lets blueberry go, and she goes and hugs china. "prussia, we can still be besties. Just don't try anything when Yao is around. She says, pecking the adorable man with the panda on the cheek. "were there any more dares?" she asks, staring dreamily into the distance. "nope. I think that's all." says Cupid. Nectar nods in agreement. "alright! Goodbye until next time! By the way, i'm trying to update this story every friday, okay? So expect a new chapter next friday if i get enough dare requests! I'm also still willing to take a few more hosts/hostesses! Please review!" blueberry says, and with that, she walks out of the room. "goodnight everybody!" she yawns.


	5. Chapter 5

Tmm TOD chapter 5

i own nothing and noone

Blueberry thrusts open the door, and energetically runs to the center. She pulls a chord on the ceiling, and the lights flash on. Everyone flinches, retaliating to the sudden change of lighting. "let's get down to business! We have reviews, people!" yells blueberry. "Cor! Your review is first!" she finishes. Cor comes hyperly bolting through the door, and takes the sheet with the review quickly.

"Puddito:Me: SUGAR RUSH DIEing down. I haz new darez  
Dares:  
Tart: now read The Diary of Pudding i stole from Kish who stole it from your room.  
Blueberry: bring my biggest enimy (Jarrad), Yuebin and Ringo in so i can kill them and Ichigo (i haz mah reazonz)  
Pudding:Tell them the secrit (we're the princesses of China, so we're richer then Mint)  
Blueberry(again): can you bring in my friend Junor Whale Biologist (JWB for short) i know she and Letti will get along well" she says, collapsing onto the couch because she said it all in one breath. "Meg! You don't talk enough! Repeat the first dare!" blueberry yells.

"okie-dokey artichokey! Tart: now read The Diary of Pudding i stole from Kish who stole it from your room!" she says, smiling. Taruto blushes furiously, and shifts nervously in his seat. "i dont know what you're talking about!" he denies, crossing his arms. "do it!" nectar threatens, holding up a newly sharpened katana. Cor holds out the little diary to taruto. It is a little yellow book with a monkey on the front, and "布丁芳" written on it. ('pudding fong' in Chinese)

"taru-taru went in my special box, na no da?" she asks, tearing up. He looks at her, scared. "pudding, i- i did it, because b-because PUDDINGILOVEYOU!" he yells. "nice!" blueberry hisses, "high fives all around!". She high fives everyone, and plops down on a giant hello kitty that she poofs in. "all it says is 'dear diary, i love taru-taru na no da.' on every page." taruto says. "next dare!" she instructs, sipping a peach-mango smoothie she got from god knows where. "wait a minute! Where did you get the smoothie?" asks the baka. "the chinatown in my basement." she says calmly, "you can each have a smoothie when we finish the dares".

"Blueberry: bring my biggest enimy (Jarrad), Yuebin and Ringo in so i can kill them and Ichigo (i haz mah reazonz)" says Cor. "alright! Head out to the shooting range!" blueberry yells, grabbing a rope. She ties all of the above mentioned people's wrists, and hands the rope to Cor. Cor grins evilly, and walks out the door laughing maniacally. "Meg, take over until she comes back! Daizu, go record the event, and take russia with you!" Blueberry commands. "Pudding:Tell them the secrit (we're the princesses of China, so we're richer then Mint)" reads Meg, excitedly. "Mint Onee-Chan, i'm richer than you na no da!" pudding taunts, mint takes a loooooong drink of tea.

"alrighty! Next!" blueberry says, finishing her smoothie. "Blueberry(again): can you bring in my friend Junor Whale Biologist (JWB for short) i know she and Letti will get along well" says Cor, as she comes back in with her enemies in tow. She has blood spattered on her clothes, and all the people are dead except for ichigo who is merely bloody and hyperventilating. "okay!" says blueberry, snapping her fingers. JWB appears in the room, and she (she, right?) is reading a book. She looks up from the book, setting it in her lap. "o-oh hi everyone!" she says.

"konnichiwa JWB-san" says lettuce, "you like travel guides?" she asks, noticing the book is a travel guide. "hai, do you?" replies JWB, standing up. Her and lettuce go off to talk on the couch. "next review?" blueberry asks. Neko pads up to her with a paper in her mouth. "thanks neko!" she says, scratching neko behind the ears. "no problem, nya. Do i get to kill the gay blonde one and the tree hugger yet?" replies the adorable kitten. "at the end of the chapter. Just go play with the nations for now." she looks down at the review.

"it's from roseangel1608. 'hi my name i rose  
hair color: white  
eye color: blue  
hair style: long an wavy  
fun loving, crazy, kind, sweet  
mew animal: snow leopard  
dares  
Pai and Lettuce: sin awake and alive by skillet  
Tart: kiss pudding  
Baka: why are you so dumb  
truths  
Ichigo: why did you go out with the Baka in the first place?  
All: who do you like the most?  
hope that these are good'." reads blueberry. "sure!" blueberry smiles, poofing rose in. Pink smoke vanishes, leaving rose standing there. "whoa! Where am i?!" she asks. "you're on Blueberry's TMM ToD show! Care to begin your dares?" replies blueberry.

"okay! My first dare! Pai and Lettuce: sin awake and alive by skillet" she says. "ooh! I love that song! Skillet is so awesome!" blueberry replies. Pai and lettuce walk up to eachother, the music begins to play. Suddenly, the lights flash purple. there's green smoke everywhere and it's like a concert. They proceed to sing the song as a duet, and end by pai kissing lettuce. When they kiss, two confetti cannons go off, showering everything in purple and green confetti. Daizu, rose, nectar, blueberry, meg, cupid, ki, and cor all applaud. Kish wolf-whistled, taruto is in a state of shock, and the mews all fangirl squealed. JWB looks a little sad, but is still smiling and happy for her friend.

"next! Tart: kiss pudding!" yells rose. Taruto blushes, and turns around to walk away, but trips. Over what, you ask? Kisshu's leg, because pudding was standing right there, and taruto fell on top of her, and the infamous accidental kiss occured. Pudding squealed, but closed her eyes and kissed him back. Taruto kissed her too, and the two pulled apart blushing furiously. Rose then approaches masaya. "Baka: why are you so dumb?" she asks, putting on the most innocent look she can. "because i love trees and the environment and- wait did she just call me dumb?" he says. Rose loses it and cracks up. "take that you baka!" she squeals, literally rolling on the floor laughing out loud.

"Ichigo: why did you go out with the Baka in the first place?" she asks, when she finally composes herself. "miwa and moe dared me to. I couldn't let myself look like a wimp, so i asked out mister eco-freak over here and i couldnt bring myself to dump him because i'm too nice to do that." ichigo replies. Rose drops the paper. "last one. All: who do you like the most?" she asks. Kisshu speaks up first. "koneko-chan!", "lettuce-san." says pai. "pudding." tart says shyly, "zakuro." says keiichiro. "deep blue says "mint" and so does ryou. Ichigo answers "kish", pudding says "taru-taru nanoda", zakuro says "keiichiro", lettuce says "pai." and mint refuses to answer.

"alright! Next review is from Cupid!  
'I changed my name, I am now "I'm Nerd and Proud". :) Just tell people that, so  
they know its still me, k? Thank you!

Awesome chapter, I loved it! XD You Jack ok, but as I said before, if you need  
help, I can do POTC pretty good, I have like 5 or 6 stories for it. lol here  
are some dares for you!

Dares::

Make Pai kiss Zakuro

Kisshu sing 'You Won't See the Tears I Cry...' to Ichigo about his life before  
she loved him

Kish sing 'Welcome to my life' by Simple Plan.

Have Taruto, Pai and Kisshu watch Iron Man (1 and 2), Captain America, Thor,  
The Hulk and Avengers! :D I am a nerd and I love those movies so! But its to  
see if the aliens will become nerds like me! XD lolZ

Make Ichigo say if she really hates Minto

Minto has to kiss Ryou

Keiichiro must kiss Zakuro

Hope these help and I'll see you later ;)'" reads blueberry. " Pai, kiss zakuro." says cupid. Pai tightens his grip on lettuce, and keiichiro pulls a gun out of his pocket. "i'll take that as a no... Fine, england is waiting in the kitchen. You know where to go." blueberry tells the two. "aww... Oh well, Kisshu sing 'You Won't See the Tears I Cry...' to Ichigo about his life before she loved him." cupid states. Kisshu pulls out a guitar, and sits down by ichigo. He plays rather well, and sings the song with tears streaming down his face. Ichigo gasps, and hugs him when he sets down the guitar. "i'm sorry Kisshu, i love you!" she says. He smirks, and going along with the next dare (Kish sing 'Welcome to my life' by Simple Plan. -i absolutely love that song-) begins to play. He sings perfectly with the lyrics, and sets down the guitar when he finishes. When he's done, ichigo is in tears.

"next! Have Taruto, Pai and Kisshu watch Iron Man (1 and 2), Captain America, Thor,  
The Hulk and Avengers! :D" she says, jumping up from her seat. She, Daizu, And KI each grab and alien and pull them off to the move room. When they get to the door, the trio shove the aliens inside and say "enjoy the show!" and throw popcorn at them. "next?" asks blueberry. "sure. Ichigo say if she really hates Minto." replies Cupid. Ichigo stands up. "i dont hate her, she just gets on my nerves. She might be a bit bratty, but she's my best friend." answers ichigo.

"moving on! Minto has to kiss Ryou!" announces Cupid, grinning. Ryou and mint approach eachother, and ryou goes to kiss her. They kiss, but ryou collapses, blood streaming from his arm. Deep blue is whistling nonchalantly and hiding something behind his back. "deep blue, give back my gun!" yells Nectar. Daizu approaches the two, a dark aura hanging over her. She smiles, but is obviously killing him in her head. "you. Hurt. Ryou-kun." she says, pulling out a switchblade. Daizu then chases him down, and somewhere along the way, they end up in the hallway. When daizu returns, she is dragging deep blue's dead body, and whispering "kolkolkol".

Now the aliens come back, kisshu and taruto are 'fangirling' (dont know what to ca it with guys). Pai is standing quietly, but something is definitely up. "pai-kun, please take off your jacket. You look kind of hot. N-not that way though!" lettuce stammers. Pai slips off the jacket, revealing an iron man shirt. "nice!" hisses cupid. Ki speaks up now, "can i say the next dare? I havent spoken all chapter!", "okay." says cupid. "Keiichiro must kiss Zakuro" says cupid. Keiichiro hugs zakuro, and (they were sitting with eachother on a couch) pulls her onto his lap. He smiles, and then kisses zakuro. Their eyes close, and i swear zakuro smiled a little. They pull apart, and zakuro is blushing.

"next review is another from Cor! Any volunteers to read it?" asks blueberry. KI nods, "i'll do it." she says, taking the paper. "'  
Yes, remembered to log in :D (remember Puddito/Cor)  
now the reasion i want thouse 3 characters dead is cuz i dont like anyone in  
the way of PxT-y-ness. also i forgot some dares.

Mint burn ALL ur tea.  
Kish kiss all the girls ex Pudding and Ichigo  
Blueberry have u locked a drunk and sugar high Pudding in a telleport proof  
room with Tart yet? if not, plz do. and let me watch.  
Lettuce do u rather Pai or Ryou?  
Tart what is your oppinion on Yuebin? same for u Pudding.  
Does everyone like chicken? I do!  
Has anyone seen my photo albem of me and Pudding? I've checked Tart's room and  
all his stuff and its not in any of those places.  
Can i have a hug from all the mews ex Ichigo and Berri  
Can i shoot the Baka x3  
Am i the only one who thinks Mint and Ryou are really snobby and r perfect 4  
each other?  
Do u guys think i'm sugar high?

Now, JWB is alot like Lettuce (i call lettuce letti) but not as smart and has  
darker green hair, and kinda likes Pai but would never say it

LOL *** . *** LOL

Masay-baka: STOP BEING A TREE HUGGER! YOU ARE GIVING US A BAD NAME! (I'm a  
tree hugger, the good kind)'" reads KI. "alright! Mint burn ALL ur tea." yells cor, handing her a matchbook. Mint looks at her pleadingly, but cor only smirks and shakes her head. Mint is crying, but strikes a match and throws it into the tea storage closet. The whole thing goes up in flames, and all that is left is a pile of ashes.

"Kish kiss all the girls ex Pudding and Ichigo" says Cor, a devious glint in her eyes. "no can do. I'm not up for dying today, because i know that mr cafe baker man would shoot me. Pai would strangle me, deep blue would rip out my guts and make me eat them, and ichigo would cry. I can't stand when ichigo cries!" he says, walking to the door. "i know i have to go eat the scones. I'll try not to die, my love." he says to ichigo, walking out the door.

"Blueberry have u locked a drunk and sugar high Pudding in a telleport proof room with Tart yet? if not, plz do. and let me watch." Cor says. "okay, pudding! Go ask Daizu- Chan and Mr. Russia for some of their vodka." blueberry says, pointing at the above mentioned people. She comes back, an empty bottle of vodka in one hand and an empty sack of candy in the other. "okay, taruto. Please take her to the teleport-proof room. She's REALLY hammered right now. He sighs, and drags her off, Cor following. She is somehow invisible. "you stole my cloak!" says a teenage boy with glasses. "shut up harry! You're in the wrong show!" yells Blueberry, snapoing her fingers. He dissappears in a poof of smoke.

"Lettuce do u rather Pai or Ryou?" asks Daizu, taking over. "p-pai." she answers, blushing. "has pudding calmed down yet?" blueberry hollers. "yeah." sighs Cor, dissapointed. She opens the door (which is made of glass. The entire room is glass so that she could see.), and taruto is in the corner. "make it stop! Make it stop!" he says, eyes wide. "Tart what is your oppinion on Yuebin? same for u Pudding." asks Cor, oblivious to the situation. Taruto immediately snaps out of his trance and yells "i'll kill that baka!", "daddy please dont make me marry him na no da! He's scary na no da!" pudding answers.

Cor suddenly jumps and yells really loudly "Does everyone like chicken? I do!" everyone gives her weird looks. She then realizes something. "Has anyone seen my photo albem of me and Pudding? I've checked Tart's room and all his stuff and its not in any of those places." she asks. Pudding gasps. "YEUBIN!" they yell in unison. Said man comes in, holding a gray satchel with a tan book sticking out. He trips, and the book falls out, spilling all of it's contents on the floor. On the floor were hundreds of pictures of pudding and Cor. "what the heck! You're sick!" yells Cor, chasing him with a stick.

Everyone is staring at the door, but pudding is cheering "go big sis! Kill the baka na no da!". She comes back in, the stick is broken and she has blood on her arms. "Can i have a hug from all the mews ex Ichigo and Berri?" she asks. They all say "alright, why not." but ichigo jumps up and yells "WHY NOT ME?! I GET THAT BERRI IS A MARY-SUE, BUY WHY NOT ME?!". "cuz i dont like you!" replies Cor, hugging Zakuro. "Let's get this show on the road! Can i shoot the Baka x3" she asks excitedly. "go ahead! Here, take anything you want from my weapon closet!" replies blueberry. "THATS WHERE NECTAR GOT THEM!" the hostesses all shout in realization. "i call the bazooka!" shouts Cor, running out with the weapon in her hand. Blueberry and Daizu grab Masabaka by the arms and hold him against a wall. "Kill him, Cor!" cheer rose and Meg. Cor shoots, blasting the baka to bits. "kolkolkol" chant russia and daizu.

"Am i the only one who thinks Mint and Ryou are really snobby and r perfect 4 each other?" asks Cor. "no. I completely agree!" replies Blueberry. Ichigo, lettuce, pudding, and zakuro nod in agreement. "yay!" Cor exclaims, high fiving blueberry. "second to last one. Do u guys think i'm sugar high?" she asks. "YOU MEAN YOUR NOT!?" exclaims everyone. "nope!" she answers, smiling. "looke like we need Aoyama-baka back. Dang it." blueberry sighs. She pulls out her wand. "Authoress healing bubbles." she says unenthusiasticsly. The bubbles encircle his body, glowing blue. He sits up, unscathed. "Masay-baka: STOP BEING A TREE HUGGER! YOU ARE GIVING US A BAD NAME!" she yells, bashing his face in. "nom nt st up! (no i'm not. Shut up!)" he says, muffled by his hands covering his ugly face. "baka-bashing party, anyone?" blueberry asks, jingling the keys to her weapons closet. "let's!" they answer, running to the closet.

The mews transform, and each of the girls grab a weapon. Blueberry chooses her trusty frying pan, neko bares her claws, nectar has a katana, rose has shurikens (japanese throwing knives) Cor has ninja stars, Cupid has a gun, Meg has poison arrows, KI has a flame thrower, and Daizu has a crowbar. They all gang up on him and Blue baka and beat him senseless, including deep blue. When they've had their fill, blueberry throws them out the window.

See you next time, Dont forget to leave dares and truths! I work off of 3-5 a chapter, so please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Tmm tod chapter 6

I own nothing and noone

"hey guys! i'm back, and i got plenty of dares!" blueberry says, walking into the room with a tray of smoothies. She seems a little sad as she passes drinks out to everyone. "blueberry-san, is something wrong?" asks lettuce. "no, lettuce. I just miss Yao. He and the rest of the hetalia characters left after last chapter." she sighs. An owl swoops in, dropping a letter in her hand. "haha! Reviews hogwarts style! Harry Potter FTW!" she laughs.

"its from Sunny-angel-hope-princess. 'hiya, my name is Sunny.  
eye color: Chocolate Brown/ Sunny yellow when angered  
hair color: Creamy Blond with a hint of gold  
hair style: long wavy put in a braid  
sweet, funny, and crazy  
is a sunny angel with creamy white wings showed when get trust  
Dares/Truths  
Mint: i dare you dress like a dog for the whole chapter and talk like one too  
Zakuro: why did you become a model  
Pudding: i dare you to not eat any candy for this chapter  
All mew mew if you could be any animal not counting the ones you all ready arewhat would you be?  
Baka: i dare you to cut down a tree  
Pai: where you born this smart  
Ichigo: i dare you to kiss baka  
So i hope these are good enought. o and dont be fooled by the name there is no hope.'" reads blueberry. "sure, Sunny! Sorry everyone, i'm out of room for hostesses now..." blueberry says. She then snaps her fingers, and sunny appears in the room. "hey Sunny!" she smiles. "wanna start the dares?" she asks. "okay! Mint: i dare you dress like a dog for the whole chapter and talk like one too." says sunny.

Mint looks disgusted, and turns away. Ichigo pushes her onto the ground, dumping a can of black paint on her. "hello Pepper!" she says, petting mint. She scowls, but says nothing. "speak, baka!" growls Sunny, kicking 'pepper' (mint) in the side. "okay! Zakuro: why did you become a model?" she smiles cutely. (as in, she just went from terrifying to normal girl) "uhh... I was a normal girl, very pretty but still normal, and a talent scout saw me dancing and referred me to a modeling agency." replies zakuro.

"luckyyyy!" whines blueberry, sighing. Daizu pats her on the back. "all in good time, all in good time." she comforts. "what's she talking about?" asks Cor. "well, Blueberry here has a dream of being a pop idol." says Daizu. "OPPA GANGAM  
STYLE!" says Meg, randomly standing up. "that's k-pop, but let's just go with it." Says cupid. Nectar is still in her usual chair, and as always, sharpening a spear. "aren't we a LIIIITLE off topic?" asks KI, pointing to the review. "good point." says Angel. (previously known as Rose)

"Pudding: i dare you to not eat any candy for this chapter" instructs Sunny. "n-no c-c-candy?!" pudding twitches. She begins to shake, and collapses. Taruto catches her, and pulls out a knife. "you think this is funny? I'll tell you one thing! You wont be laughing when you have no hair!" he threatens, holding up the knife. "enough! Sunny, please continue...?" says blueberry. "right. All mew mew if you could be any animal not counting the ones you all ready are what would you be?" continues Sunny.

"i'd be something beautiful, like a swan." says mint. "i'd want to be something cute like a seahorse." says lettuce. "a mouse, probably" says zakuro. "i'd be a tiger." says ichigo. Pudding wakes up, "and i'd be a rabbit!" she says, passing out the second she finishes. Sunny stands up, and coughs theatrically. "Baka: i dare you to cut down a tree!" she challenges. Masabaka gulps, and backs up. This makes sunny angry. Sunny, Nectar, and Angel all grab him and drag him into the yard. KI, Daizu, Meg, Cor, and Cupid all follow excitedly. Blueberry grabs a video camera, and than sprints to catch up.

Aoyama-baka is crying as he raises the axe. "forgive me, Saki!" he wails, preparing to swing the axe. He drops it, falling to the ground. Two loud gunshots are heard, and everyone turns around to see both Nectar and Daizu holding smoking pistols. "next! Pai: where you born this smart?" asks Sunny, not wasting any time. "affirmative." replies pai, then he turns and pulls lettuce tight against his chest. They have all returned inside by now, and are all listening intently. "last dare. Ichigo: i dare you to kiss baka." smirks Sunny. "too bad he's dead! I'd never kiss that annoying, tree-hugging, ugly baka!" yells ichigo. "uhh... Ichigo-san..." says lettuce, pointing behind ichigo. Aoyamabaka is standing right there.

"okay! Next set of dares is from cor! 'Puddito:Ahhhhh the life of a sugar high princess.  
Dares:  
Tart stop taking mine and my sisters stuff. I found my monkey and tiger photoin your room. That's us you no?  
Everyone ex Berri, Ichigo and the bakas and my sister(cuz she has her own) get $2000 each cuz you are awesome  
All the mews turn in to ur animals (I'm a tiger and Letti and JWB will need a  
pool also JWB is a killer whale) at the end of the chapter  
Everyone tell your most embarrassing moment and your biggest fear (mine are  
the I broke mine and Puddings grandpas snow globe and found out were part alien and being hunted down while in tiger form)  
Eat chicken people  
Change Ichigos name to Old Hag  
Have a party and get Letti and JWB drunk  
Make Jarrad a butler  
Puddito:Now for more of my craziness  
Dares  
Bring daddy and yuebin in I'll kill daddy while my sister and her little  
boyfriend kill the Baka  
Make my butler kill him self over and over  
Make the hostess pick a tmm couple vid on utube and show it to that couple (I chose Monkeys Uncle with my sister and tart)  
I'm bord entertain me all the people but hostess' wow. I hope u dont mind i put ur two reviews together, i just was tired." says blueberry.

Cor leaps up energetically, snagging her reviews. "Tart stop taking mine and my sisters stuff. I found my monkey and tiger photo in your room. That's us you no?" she yells. "uhhhhh..." replies tart. Everyone stares. "moving on! Everyone ex Berri, Ichigo and the bakas and my sister(cuz she has her own) get $2000 each cuz you are awesome!" she yells. "make it rain!" she screams, throwing a ton of money up into the air. "it's rainin men!" replies blueberry, before grabbing another smoothie. "you're mean..." whines ichigo. "you can have mine, ichigo." says kisshu, stroking her cheek. "All the mews turn in to ur animals (I'm a tiger and Letti and JWB will need a pool also JWB is a killer whale) at the end of the chapter!" instructs cor. "uhhh... Maybe we should just transform now..." says blueberry. "fine." says Cor.

"mew mew _ metamorph-o-sis!" yells everyone. Blueberry lands with hot pink hair and ice blue eyes. she is wearing a blue crop top with matching blue miniskirt connected by crossing black leather straps along with knee-high boots an fingerless gloves. The gloves have metal  
Claws on the back and she holds two sais which are called 'blueberry blades' and has black panther ears and a tail. Cor reappears wearing an orange mew outfit and has flaming tiger ears and a tail. She has two blades similar to blueberry's only orange. (none of the other hostesses really specified, so we'll just leave them un-transformed for now.) the mews are all transformed normally, and posing.

"Everyone tell your most embarrassing moment and your biggest fear (mine are the I broke mine and Puddings grandpas snow globe and found out were part alien and being hunted down while in tiger form)" announces Cor. "mine is getting killed by that cafe mew mew baker..." kisshu says and shudders. Keiichiro looks at him with pity before responding "well, mine is eating poisoned cake." he says. "mine is exploding teeth!" pipes up blueberry. (if you havent seen the video, go here right now:  /watch?v=8uQAX8StkYg). "ghosts." says ichigo, plainly, "messing up at a recital" answered mint. "i dont have one." says zakuro, "getting killed by the one i love." says lettuce. Pai coughs, "i agree with mew lettuce." and taruto and pudding say "the world running out of sugar."

With that, cor randomly yells "Eat chicken people!" and chucks a bucket of fried chicken at aoyama-baka's head. "moving on! Have a party and get Letti and JWB drunk!" says cor. Everyone files through a trap door under blueberry's rug. "if you're wondering where we're going, it's to the anime dimension to party with the hetalia cast again! I'm gonna see my Yao-Chan again!" squeals blueberry.

-timeskip: 3 hours-

Everyone is passed out on the floor but lettuce and JWB. They are in a heated argument about whether pai drinks or not. Blueberry wakes up when she hears the sound of something hitting the floor. She yawns and rolls over, "y-yao?" she mumbles. She is alone, and what fell on the ground was her frying pan. She is, however, holding a panda. She jumps up, pulling her megaphone out of god knows where. "wake up!" she yells, banging her frying pan against the kotatsu. Cor shoots up, hyper and energetic. "Make Jarrad a butler!" she screams. Blueberry poofs in Jerrad who is now wearing a green maid dress. "master." he says, bowing. "go make me a sandwich!" commands Cor.

Jerrad runs off and returns a minute later with a turkey sub. "subway: eat fresh!" says Cor. "Bring daddy and yuebin in I'll kill daddy while my sister and her little boyfriend kill the Baka! And Make my butler kill him self over and over!" she continues. Blueberry, again, snaps her fingers. "my fingers are numb." she comments, shaking her hands. The abovementioned people are poofed in, and pudding and cor drag them off to the shooting range again, taruto close behind. Screams and shouts of "WHY?!" are heard. (killing two birds with one stone, no pun intended.) when they trio return, they are soaked with blood. "Make the hostess pick a tmm couple vid on utube and show it to that couple (I  
chose Monkeys Uncle with my sister and tart)" says Cor, completing her review. "i choose IchigoXKisshu- E.T." says blueberry. Each hostess answers how they want, and they all drag the cast off into the theater room to watch the videos.

-timeskip 20 minutes-

"alright! Next review is from Cupid!" says blueberry. "hai! Good job Sister-chan! *jumps a little* I loved it! *turns to Kisshu, Pai and  
Taruto* High five guys, being nerds are AWESOME! *high fives them* NYA!  
*Kisshu nods with his brothers* And Kisshu-kun, I never know you could singthat well... *faints*  
Jack Sparrow walks in because I fainted  
She has some dares...  
:Dares:  
Have Kisshu sing some more, it was just AWESOME! (Some nights)  
Have the aliens and I all talk about the Avengers, Tony is just... HOT! :D  
Make Ichigo and Kisshu get married. Get me to dance with the aliens, they're like my brothers I'm going to bring in a kitten for Pai-san, see if he's scared of it.  
Kish, Tart and I get to bug Pai-san  
Well that's all she got -_- *sighs* Bye! *Jack leaves*  
*I am still gone to this world*  
UPDATE SOON! NYA!" reads cupid.

As she said, she fainted. Jack sparrow comes in. "i'll read her first dare for her, savvy?" he says. "Have Kisshu sing some more, it was just AWESOME! (Some nights)." he reads. Kisshu pulls out his guitar and begins to strum. He then smirks, and throws off the guitar. He pulls a microphone out of nowhere and begins to sing. "i'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me!" and proceeds to sing the entire song "i'm too sexy" by Right Said Fred.

Everyone is staring, but ichigo is in his arms. "Have the aliens and I all talk about the Avengers, Tony is just... HOT! :D" says Cupid, obliviously ruining the moment. "nice one! I finally got around to watching the avenger's last weekend, and captain america is so freakin hawt!" says blueberry. The aliens then proceed to launch into an all-out fangil/fanboy debate on who is the coolest avenger. (just sayin, my vote is for Captain America. That is one B.A. Dude with a shield)

-timeskip 15 minutes-

"Make Ichigo and Kisshu get married." says Cupid. "i'm on it. DAIZU, GO SET UP A CHAPEL! KI, GET HER A BOUQUET! NECTAR, SECURITY! ANGEL, GUESTS! SUNNY, DECORATIONS! MEG, COR, CLOTHING! I'LL HANDLE THE FOOD AND CAKE!" orders blueberry. Everyone gets straight to work, and when they finish, everything is perfect. The wedding begins.

- 3 hour later-

Everyone is coming back, and exhausted. "you danced well." pai says to Cupid. (she danced with them at the reception.) cupid takes bout her review again. (how about we just have u use neko, k?) "I'm going to bring in a kitten for Pai-san, see if he's scared of it." she says, holding neko. "hey pai, isn't this kitten so cute?" she says. "no, wait! I'm allergic to adorableness!" he says, fainting. (yes, ASDF movies!) that was the last of that review, so the next one pops up out of the toaster, (why, you ask? Does anything in this story have a reason? No! So it just happened because it did!)

"last review for the chapter is from angel! (previously known as 'Rose') 'Royu:. do you remeber me. I'm your little sister (I ecaspe the fire because of my mew powers)  
all: what place have you always wanted to vist.?  
Baka: did you ever love Ichigo at all?  
all: what super power have you always wanted? (I would want the power of light)  
Pudding: why do you love Taruto? (I am just curious)  
Everyone but the cast of TMM: If you have a mew weapon what is it and what is its attack? mine is two fans that are both pure white and my attack is "Angel ribbon slash"  
enjoy'" reads blueberry.

Angel takes the review, and turns to Ryou. "'Royu:. do you remeber me. I'm your little sister (I ecaspe the fire because of my mew powers)" she says. "A-Angel? Is that really you?" he says, hugging the girl. "yes. Ryou nii-chan, i missed you!" she yells, tears coming to her eyes. "sorry to break up your little reunion, but we have work to do!" says blueberry. "yes, your right. all: what place have you always wanted to vist.?" she asks. Ichigo says "Brazil, i wanna party in Rio!", "Maui, Hawaii. I hear the beaches are amazing." says lettuce. "the jungle! With monkeys! Na no da" replies pudding. Zakuro and Mint both say "England, to perform.".

"Baka: did you ever love Ichigo at all?" questions Angel, staring the Baka down. "to be honest, no. It was a cover so that people woulnt know that i was dating a tree." he says. "you're cruel, you know that?!" yells ichigo, tears trickling down her face. "moving on, all: what super power have you always wanted? (I would want the power of light)" says Angel. "i'd want teleportation, that's self explantory." says ichigo, pointing at kish. "i'd want to fly na no da!" pipes up pudding. "telepathy." says zakuro. (so you can speak even less?!) "agility, so that i can look even more graceful." says mint. "fire! Yeah, baby!" says kish. "lightning, like my brother." replies taruto. "water" answers pai. "umm... I think i'd want the same powers as pai-san." answers lettuce. "i wanna be a ninja" keiichiro says unusually childishly. "i think wealth covers just about everything, i mean look at iron man." ryou decides.

"Pudding: why do you love Taruto? (I am just curious)" asks Angel. "well, na no da. He's brave, cute, and just my type na no da!" replies pudding. "alright, last question. Everyone but the cast of TMM: If you have a mew weapon what is it and what is its attack? mine is two fans that are both pure white and my attack is "Angel ribbon slash"." asks angel. "my weapon is a pair of sais and clawed gloves called my blueberry blades, they make energy blasts and the attack is "ribbon blueberry blast!"" replies Blueberry. "i also have sais called citrus daggers and my attack is "Ribbon... Citrus Crisp" which burns my opponent to a crisp." replies Cor. (nobody else said theirs so use your imagination.) "hope you enjoyed, please review!" says blueberry.


	7. Chapter 7

ToD chapter 7  
I own nothing, so please don't sue me!

Blueberry stalks into the room, past everyone. They are all sleeping on the floor, and blueberry wears a sly grin on her face. She giggles as she places a disk in her CD player. She pushes play, and out of the speakers blasts guitar. Everyone Wakes up, kish screams "what in the place that is not heaven is wrong with you?!". "one, i dont live in the anime dimension. two, you're not my brother. Three, i havent vacationed in japan yet.. Etcetera, Etcetera." blueberry yawns. "you have no taste in music!" he scoffs, turning off the cd player.

He grabs his guitar and plays "butterfly kisses" by bob carlisle. The lights are dim, and blue stagelights shine on him. He seems so passionate and calm. "i couldn't resist, this was supposed to b a dare, but i had to!" blueberry giggles. "Cupid, please read your review!" she finishes. "me: Loved it! . *dances* You did Jack right, and I think Iron Man/Tony Stark  
is the best. The Captain's real name is Steve Rogers. AND YAY! Isn't Avengers AWESOME?! *smiles*

Kisshu: *comes out smirking* I'm with her, Iron Man is cool *winks*

Pai: NO! Steve Rogers is the best! *growls*

me: Aaa no, Iron Man is.

Tart: Sorry to butt in but... The Hulk/Bruce Banner is the best! Going all Rage Monster on everything!

*We're all fighting*

Jack Sparrow: *walks in* Well 'M back so here's 'her dares Ma'am

::dares::

Kisshu Has to sing Bob Carisle's Butterfly Kisses, it rocks!

Pai Make Pai read his diary

Tart Get Taruto to watch... Titanic with Pudding, they're cry.

Ichigo Kiss Kisshu, they are married now ;)

Lettuce: Ask her why she's so nice, it just isn't right!

Minto: Make her into a dog again ;)

Zakuro: Get her to make a cake and not talk to Minto the WHOLE chapter!

::::

Jack: Well that's all she' got Ma'am. BYE! *Pokes me to tell me he's done*

me: Oh well... *blushes* I've got another dare, we must all (Blueberry, Kish,  
Tart, Pai and I) watch Avengers again because it rocks! THANKS JACK! *waves at  
him bye* anyway, I guess I'll see you next chapter-

Kish: SO UPDATE SOON!

me: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!

Kish: Whatever, bye!

me: *glares at Kisshu* bye...'" cupid says, now out of breath. "okay, in case you didnt catch it, first dare was 'Make Pai read his diary'! Blueberry says, shoving a green notebook with an intricate purple dolphin design on the cover into pai's hands. "no." says pai, but blueberry lunges at him and climbs on his back. "onii-san! Pleeeeeeeeease?" she whines. He sighs, "no". "pai onii-san, do i need to send lettuce to France Nii-San's house?" threatens blueberry. "you wouldn't." gasps pai. "wouldn't i?" blueberry says.

"october third, lettuce came over and talked about a manga she is reading called fullmetal alchemist. She says that kish gave it to her. I didn't hear half of what she said, i was too busy staring at her flawless porcelain skin and aqua eyes. Dang, she's beautiful. How do men on earth not see her how i do? I love her, i know i do. How much longer can i hide it!?" reads pai, blushing furiously. The hostesses all clap. Blueberry, daizu, and cupid all hold up paper signs with the number 10 written on them in red.

"next up, Get Taruto to watch... Titanic with Pudding, they're cry." says cupid. Cupid and blueberry push the young couple into the theater room, and begin the movie. "theyll be back in 3-4 hours. Longest movie EVER." sighs blueberry. "next?" she asks cupid. "hai! Ichigo Kiss Kisshu, they are married now ;)" cupid says. Ichigo and kisshu blush, and kisshu hooks his finger under ichigo's chin. "pucker up, babe." he smirks, kissing her square on the lips. she blushes, then kisses back. Then they break apart, and cupid goes to read a truth, "Lettuce: why are you so nice? it just isn't right!". "i'm nice because if i'm nice, maybe people will be nice to me, cupid-san." replies lettuce.

"Minto: Make her into a dog again ;)" grins cupid. Daizu pushes mint onto all fours, and blueberry dumps more paint on her. "arf, arf." she says, unenthusiastically. "okay! Now: *blushes* I've got another dare, we must all (Blueberry, Kish,  
Tart, Pai and I) watch Avengers again because it rocks!" cupid says, throwing the sheet. "hai! Avengers is epic! On scale of one to prussia, it's AWESOME!" screams blueberry. "you make no sense sometimes..." mumbles daizu. The group marches off to the theater room, and the beginning of the movie is heard really loudly.

-timeskip-

K.I. Stands up. "the next review is from Sunny!" she says, passing the sheet to her. Sunny smiles, and takes the paper. "hi everyone, 'Truth  
All mew mew : what are your favorite colors beside the color you are when you transform.  
Kisshu: Where did you get your weapon  
Deep blue: why did you want to take over the world again ? i seem to have  
forgot in.

Sunny weapon is a sun scepter that can turn into a sword, bow, fan, or a bow light shoot.'" she says quietly. "you heard her! All mew mew : what are your favorite colors beside the color you are when you transform?" says Meg. "i'd say green." replies ichigo, "silver" says mint. "purple" lettuce answers, "red, na no da" cheers pudding . Zakuro thinks for a moment, "gray-blue." she decides. "arigato!" she cheers, then moves on. "Kisshu: Where did you get your weapon?" she asks timidly, tilting her head.

"well, i made them myself. I had to as a final assesment in the military academy." replies Kish. Sunny thanks him, then moves on to her last truth. "Deep blue: why did you want to take over the world again ? i seem to have forgotten." she asks cautiously. "because i'm deep blue, i can do whatever i want!" he says, posing gangster-like. "don't do that, it looks stupid." says mint. Deep blue immediately moves to stand normally.

"new review from Angel!" sqeaks neko, carrying in a letter. Angel comes forward and takes the envelope. "thank you for letting me see Ryou nii-chan agian

oh just to let you know sunny and I know each other very well

Baka: if you never loved Ichigo why did you protect her?  
i also dare you to let the hostess use you for weapon partice

Ryou: why did you chose a desert cafe as your hideout?

can i give everyone a hug? (i hug Ryou last and bust into tears, "I missed you so much")

All: YELL OUT THE FRIST THING THAT COMES TO MIND! (me: PIZZA)

Blueberry: if i may suggets something (you do not have to use this if you don't want to) I was thinking that maybe one of these chapters you could do it as karoke (I read this idea in a truth or dare so i do not take credit for it) and people could send in song ideas.

now lets play "guess who the song represents" the first song that plays is "what i've done by linkin park", the next song is "before he cheats by carrie underwood", and finally it is "missing by evanescence"

DO NOT LOOK AT THIS UNTIL AFTER YOU GUESS FIRST! the first song for my reprsents Pai, Kisshu, and Tart because of what happen. the second song is about how the Baka is treating Ichigo. finally the last song represents Kisshu feelings for Ichigo when she did not noice them

"Mew Mew Angel Metamorphose" there is a bright white light and i am then  
standing there in a white sleeveless dress and those things on my arms like  
the other mews (don't know what they are called) still white and a pair of  
white ballet flats. my hair gets sliver tint to it and my eyes turn sliver.  
"Angel Fans" two pure white hand fans appaer in my hands and I start chasing  
around the three Baka's

I scream at Deep Blue in a angery voice: "Never ever shoot Ryou nii-chan again, do you hear me" (if you do not rember what happean look back at chapter  
5)

Just to note that i am usally kind and sweet but if you get me angey or hurt  
someone i care about you are in big trouble" says Angel.

Blueberry beckons the baka with eerie cheerfulness. (anybody else here get freaked out when people act overly happy?) he comes over, smoothing his hand over his hair. Angel looks him dead in the eyes and says "Baka: if you never loved Ichigo why did you protect her?  
i also dare you to let the hostess use you for weapon partice". He gulps, but nonetheless replies "i did it because it was a kind of tuxedo kamen thing. Something took over my body and made me do it." he answers. "alright! To the shooting range!" she smiles, taking daizu and ki by the hands. All the hostesses run outside, raiding the weapons closet. Same weapons as before are taken by the same people.

-timeskip-

The hostesses return covered in blood and sweat. Cor, in all her hyperness, is about 12 yards in front of everyone else. Angel and the rest are fighting to keep up. "Ryou: why did you chose a desert cafe as your hideout?" asks angel. Ryou looks at her, and he said "it was all Keiichiro's idea". Next she says "can i give everyone a hug? (i hug Ryou last and bust into tears, "I missed you so much")". Blueberry nods in reply, and she goes around the entire room hugging everyone. She finally gets to ryou, and flings herself at him. She holds him tight and sobs "i missed you so much!" into his chest.

When they separate, she pipes up "All: YELL OUT THE FRIST THING THAT COMES TO MIND! (me: PIZZA)". random words are heard, but it is impossible to tell who said what. "teddy bear" "apples" "bike" "chocolate" "quiche" "ding-dong the wicked witch is dead" "frogs" "cake" "ichigo" "books" "donkeys" "mint" "mint" "herr stick". "now lets play "guess who the song represents" the first song that plays is "what i've done by linkin park", the next song is "before he cheats by carrie underwood", and finally it is "missing by evanescence'" angel says. The cast discusses it, and then decide to just wait for the answers. "the first song for my reprsents Pai, Kisshu, and Tart because of what happen. the second song is about how the Baka is treating Ichigo. finally the last song represents Kisshu feelings for Ichigo when she did not noice them" sighs Angel. "bakas" she mutters.

Angel then transforms, and begins ti chase deep blue madly. She screams at Deep Blue in a angery voice: "Never ever shoot Ryou nii-chan again, do you hear me" (if you do not rember what happean look back at chapter 5.). Everyone stands there, just watching for a while. "last review is from me!" chirps Cor. "I want everyone to watch TMM interview bloopers cuz there funny espesally thePudding part.  
Old Hag you can't be a tiger cuz I am one. See these ears and tail. Don't makeme bring out my Citrus Daggers.  
I dare for one chapter without the bakas.  
GANGNEM STYLE!  
Ok bored now." she reads.

"ok! Lets start!" cheers blueberry. Everyone goes into the movie room ti watch. They all emerge about 20 minutes later, laughing their heads off. Cor suddenly becomes serious, and turns to ichigo. She glares menacingly "Old Hag you can't be a tiger cuz I am one. See these ears and tail. Don't makeme bring out my Citrus Daggers!". "okay, okay! I'll be a black panther like Blueberry Onee-Chan!" stutters Ichigo. "last one! I dare for one chapter without the bakas." says Cor. "fine by me! I say we send them all to live with England!" says blueberry. She snaps her fingers, and the three bakas are gone. "thanks for reading, dont forget to review!" chimes blueberry.


	8. Chapter 8

ToD chapter 8  
I'm updating early because i have no time tomorrow and finished early because i didnt want to disappoint you guys. enjoy :)

I own nothing, and claim to own nothing. Please dont sue me.

The door smashes open and our pink-haired blueberry comes sprinting through. She has papers clutched in her hand and a look of excitement on her face. "GUYS! GUYS! Get in here!" she yells, and slowly everyone files back in. "c'mon! I was playing video games!" whines ichigo. "well, we have more dares! If you dont want me to poof you INTO the video game, then please shut up." says puddito. Alright! First one's from Meg!" blueberry smiles, handing the paper over to her.

"'YAYY YOU UPDATED OK FIRST I DID NOT PUT MY TRANSFORMATION (i forgot to mention  
i am a mew mew to)  
mewmew name: Mew Floss  
outfit:light pink outfit (like puddings) with shoues like ichigo but light  
blue  
hair:still black but in a bun held with a blue bobin with pink sparkles that  
light up every time she moves  
eyes:white (no pupils)  
weapon:candy wands (two pink wands with blue candy on them)  
attack: RIBBON CANDY MAGIC (freezes enemy for 5 minutes)  
DARES  
KISH:read taruto's diary XD  
ichigo:sing the theme song of tokyo mew mew  
HOSTS:EVERYONE TRANSFORM THERE IS A BIG BATTLE DOWN TOWN  
TRUTHS  
everyone:say yes if you love someone  
THAT IS ALL :d UPDATE SOON XD'" she reads.

"okay! KISH:read taruto's diary XD" blueberry says, grinning more evilly than Envy from FMA:B. ( brotherhood FTW, i hate the first one) kish pulls out a red booklet with "TARUTO" written on it in yellow. A monkey sticker is directly beneath the name. He coughs theatrically, "dear diary, today i snuck off to grab an icecream with pudding. I think i love her... But i'll never be good enough for her, and kish would never let me live it down." he reads, doublin over laughing. "moving on! ichigo:sing the theme song of tokyo mew mew!"  
Says Angel. Ichigo steps into the middle of the room and grabs a microphone. The lights dim, and pink spotlights shine down on her.

"RIBON wo musunde warata mitara kawata  
watashi ni nareta kigashita  
chiisana yuki ga jishin ni naru  
anata ni aumade wasurateta  
onnanoka wa minna muteki ni naru nu  
tokubetsa na mahou shiteru no  
IT'S SHOW TIME!  
Doki~Doki sasete no itsudemo toki metaino  
iron na watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto~Motto surani afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoki tai yo  
uke totte ne MY SWEET HEART  
Hikari no hanataba dakishimetara  
mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara  
ooki na risou ni todoki you ni  
kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase  
onnanoka wa minna kieri ni naru no  
taitsu na hito ni deattara IT'S SHOW TIME!  
Uki~UKi suru you na hajimari kitaishiteru  
shiranai anata sagashita yo motto  
Zutto~Zutto chikaku de isho ni yume wo mitai ne  
te to te wo tsunai da nara  
fushigi da yo ne CHANGE MY MIND  
IT'S SHOW TIME!  
Doki~Doki sasete no itsudemo toki metaino  
iron na watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto~Motto surani afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoki tai yo  
uke totte ne MY SWEET HEART  
(uke totte ne MY SWEET HEART)  
uke totte ne MY SWEET HEART" she sings, then drops the mic an walks away like nothing happened.

"HOSTS:EVERYONE TRANSFORM THERE IS A BIG BATTLE DOWN TOWN!" yells Meg. "oh crap!" yells blueberry. Everyone shouts their transformation phrase and are engulfed in white light. They Land fully transformed and dash out of the room.

-timeskip-  
The hostesses return, panting. They all detransform, and collapse onto beanbags that blueberry poofs in just then. "everyone:say yes if you love someone" is the first thing meg says. "Yes." keiichiro, zakuro, lettuce, pai, kisshu, ichigo, taruto, pudding, mint, deep blue, blueberry, and ryou say. (if your a host and u do, imagine i wrote your name in). "next up is cupid!" huffs bluberry, handing the review over.

"'Ok really good job! And Avengers rock, I will always love it! And this chapter  
rocked, I don't have any real dares back here is what I have

Ichigo; why didn't you love Kish at first? What did Baka have?

Kisshu: Sing! Sing! (I'm in love) Wasted by Carrie Underwood please! :D

Pai/Lettuce: KISS!

Pudding/Tart: ask them how the movie was ;)

That is all I got and I'm really sorry about that, update soon!'" reads cupid.

"Ichigo; why didn't you love Kish at first? What did Baka have?" blueberry yells. "i did, i just didnt want to believe it. I never like aoyama, i was just too nice to break it off with him after i asked him out on a dare." ichigo replies. She sighs, and curls up like a cat next to kisshu. Kish smiles and toussles her hair. "okay! I reeeally want this dare, so im saying it right now! Kisshu: Sing! Sing! (I'm in love) Wasted by Carrie Underwood please! :D" says cupid, excitedly.

The familiar sight of red spotlights and a stage rising up from the floor occurred. Kish stood atop the stage, holding a microphone in one hand and his guitar in the other. He sang his heart out, emotions clear on his face as each word left his lips. The song ended and confetti cannons exploded. Cupid fangirl squeals and faints. "the next one couldn't be clearer. Pai/Lettuce: KISS!" shouts Daizu. Pai takes lettuce's hand, pulling her into a loving embrace. He whispers something in her ear, and they kiss.

"Pudding/Tart: how was the movie? ;)" asks Blueberry. Pudding begins to cry into taruto's shoulder, and he blushes madly. "p-pudding..." he stutters. "i'd say it went well!" pipes up Cor. Sunny and KI crack up at this remark, and for about half a millisecond, a smile plays across Nectar's lips. "last review for this chapter is from Cor!" says blueberry. Cor takes the paper

"'Me: how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my room?!  
Pudding runs in fear  
Me: not so fast *runs after her*  
Sally: um what now?  
Bree: I think we read these things out

Dares:

Pudding: give me back my diary or I'll bring back your feonce  
Hostess: plz read my fics  
Tart: listen to Pudding singing Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson  
*I run back in*  
Me: thanks girls  
Sally and Bree: no prob

Last dare

Blueberry: plz bring in my two best friends Sally and Bree

Sally's profile:  
Hair: balck with floro pink striks  
Eyes: blue  
Personallity: funny and very intimadating when angry

Bree's profile:  
Hair: black and down to her chin  
Eyes: changes  
Personallity: alot like Sally'" she says. "okay!" blueberry says. She smiles and does a thumbs up. "Pudding: give me back my diary or I'll bring back your fiancee!" Cor yells, glaring daggers at her sister. "AIYEE! SCARY NA NO DA!" she shreiks and chucks the diary at her sister. "Tart: listen to Pudding singing Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson." says Cor, handing him a CD. He takes it, and KI Sets up the laptop so that he can listen to it.

"last one. Blueberry: plz bring in my two best friends Sally and Bree!" begs Cor. Blueberry sighs, "alright. I can't guarantee i will write with them much, but they can come" she replies. She snaps her fingers and the two girls appear on two more beanbags. Taruto has just now finished, and he pats pudding on the back. "good job" he says, smiling at her. "that's all for this week! Read and review please!" blueberry says.

Notice: i will NOT take any more hostesses. I'm sorry, but please don't ask, because the answer will be no.


	9. Chapter 9

ToD chapter 9

Notice: I changed my penname to "Animearu" but I will still refer to myself as Blueberry for the rest of the story. Just don't want anyone to get confused. Also, no matter how much I wish I did, I own none of this!

Blueberry walked into the room clutching two reviews. "Hey..." she yawns, sitting down. "Wake up, bakas!" she yells at Aoyama-baka and company (lol). They snore on, but comply when nectar, blueberry, and KI all start to kick them. "First review is from cupid!" says Daizu. Cupid takes her review, "Kisshu/Ichigo: SWIMMING! I don't know... I'm just really bored. So let's go to the beach! :D

Pai: Why do you like Lettuce?".

"Okay! We're all going to the beach!" says blueberry, grabbing her keys (which happen to be on a keychain with China from hetalia on it, irl). Everyone follows her out of the room, and stands outside the house. "Ichi-chan, Kisshu, Pai, lettuce, KI, Cupid, Cor, and Daizu are all riding with me. Keiichiro, can you drive everyone else?" blueberry says. "Hai, Blueberry-San" he replies. Everyone crams themselves into the cars, and then sets off.

~~~~~timeskiiiip~~~~~~

we arrive at the beach at roughly noon. Everyone runs out of the car as soon as they arrive. Nectar, Zakuro, Mint, Ryou, and deep blue decide to tan. Cor, Daizu, Cupid, and Blueberry are all busy burying Aoyama-baka and the blue baka in the sand. The others are just happily splashing and swimming in the water. Soon, everyone is called to attention by Cupid. "Pai, why do you like lettuce?" she asks. Pai blushes like mad. "l-lettuce Chan is beautiful, smart, and amazing in every way." he says.

"My review was next!" says angel. She coughs theatrically. "Me: okay, on with the truth and dares

Aliens: why did you not just try to make peace with the mews in the first  
place?

Mews: if you could give the person you love anything, what would it be?

Ryo and Deep blue: why do you love Mint?

Mint: who do you love/

Blue Knight: why is your hair so long, like really

Kish: sing bring me to life by evanescence

Blueberry: what other animes do you like?" she reads.

"Aliens first! Aliens: why did you not just try to make peace with the mews in the first place?" asks KI. "Because this baka was in charge!" they all say, pointing at deep blue. "Mews: if you could give the person you love anything, what would it be?" questions Nectar, glaring. "My heart..." sigh lettuce and Ichigo happily. They have hearts in their eyes. "A BIG BAG OF CANDY na no da!" pudding screeches.

"I don't know who I love..." says mint. Blueberry smacks her and hands her a package. It is marked "to: dare-skipper, from: Arthur Kirkland (England)". Mint then goes off to sulk and gnaw on burnt scones. "I would give him anything." says Zakuro, blushing. "Ryo and Deep blue: why do you love Mint?" asks Daizu. Ryou answers first, "she's rich, cute, and just my type" he says. Deep blue then says "she's perfect. If she were evil, she'd be mine" he sighs, a smile playing on the edge of his lips.

"Now... Mint: who do you love?" blueberry says, getting up in her face. "Uhhh... RYOU! No, DEEP BLUE! NO, RYOU! No, DEEP BLUE! Uhhh... FRANCE!" she yells. "Wait... WUUUUT!?" everyone else says. "I can't decide! Deep blue is so cool... But Ryou is so hot!" she smirks. "Blue Knight: why is your hair so long, like really?" asks Angel. Blue Knight struggles to try to get out of the sand. "Because I can! It makes me feel PRETTY!" he whimpers. "Pretty? Aren't you a dude?" ask the hostesses.

"Beside the point!" he yells. "Kish: sing bring me to life by evanescence?" asks Angel. Like with renge-chan at the host club, Kisshu rises out of the ground on a pedestal. Purple lights glare up at him from the sand. "How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)" he sings, playing the guitar perfectly. (Yeah, I had to put all the lyrics cuz I FLIPPIN LUV THIS SONG!) The lights shut off, and the pedestal disappears back into the sand. "Blueberry: what other animes do you like?" asks Angel. "Well, I like Full metal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Ouran high school host club, Hetalia, Sailor Moon, and fruits basket for animes. For mangas, I like Sailor Moon, Beauty Pop, Ultra Maniac, Ouran high school host club, full metal alchemist, Tokyo mew mew, fruits basket, and Heart No Kuni No Alice." replies blueberry. "Bye everyone! See you next chapter!" the hostesses say, waving. "REMEMBER TO REVIEW WITH YOUR DARES AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT MINT TO CHOOSE!" Blueberry yells.


	10. I'm REALLY sorry

Tod cancel notice

I'm really sorry, but i no longer have the time to continue this fic. Along with that, the topic just doesnt interest me as much anymore. Blueberry's truth or dare will not be continued, i'm very sorry to all who follow this story.

AnimeAru


End file.
